Dragged into The World Of VK
by RiderDash
Summary: River is a normal girl. One who is not a hardcore fan of VK characters. But how will she cope when she is dragged into Vampire Knight World? What power does she gain as a human in that world? Will she ever be able to get back to her home or will she choose to stay with the one whom she develops feelings for? KanamexOC
1. Chapter 1

The World Of Vampire Knight

'Ding Dong!'

"Alright. That would be all for today. The homework and the deadline for it are written on the board. Have a good day, students."

"Yes Professor Calver." All the students said in unison.

It was just another normal day at school. Let me start by introducing myself. My name is River Alora, a high school student who is on her final year. School is boring and I am a typically lazy person with studies. Well then, I shall proceed on with the current events.

My best friend, Niki, came to my class and dragged me to the cafeteria. After getting our food, we sat at our usual table when the rest of the friends in our small group came over and sat down. Mentally I counted to myself.

'3, 2, 1! And here it starts!'

"Everyone, did all of you read the latest chapter on Vampire Knight? I was so sad at the ending. But I love the hot and cold Zero sooooo muchhh!" Niki gushed.

"Nah, I think Kaname looks better. His attitude is so nice." Katrina rebutted.

"Akatsuki is so damn HAWTTTT!"

"No! Aidou is the best! Idol-senpai! I LOVE YOU!"

I joked. "Lol. Why are you confessing your love to a non-existent person?"

"Come on, River. Why are you immune to their good looks?"

"I think its more like we are in a girls' school and you all are deprived."

"Blehhhh. But River, who is your favourite? I know you read the manga. "

"Not sure. I mean, Akatsuki isn't so bad but Kaname is okay. Zero is not that bad."

"Nawwwwww. But you know, I wish that I was in Vampire Knight. I would have done anything to change the ending."

"Hahahahahhaa. So true." Sally agreed.

The rest of the lunch hour passed by talking about mundane stuff. When the bell rang, we all ran back to our various classes. The day moved on until school ended. Grabbing my bagpack, I made my way to the music room to attend band practice when I passed by the Arts room. Even if the door was closed, I could see a strange glow coming from the small hole under the door. Feeling weird, but at the same curious, I opened the door. To my astonishment, I saw that the strange glow was coming from the small mirror lying abandoned on the floor. Picking it up, I starred at it until I felt myself being pulled inside it. It was a strange sensation but at that moment, I panicked. I tried to scream for help, but it was too late. I felt myself floating through a rainbow of lights and I struggled to keep calm. If this were some 3D movie or theme park, I would have enjoyed myself but not in this situation.

After what felt like hours, I managed to see an open space. Unfortunately, as soon as I was above it, gravity took its course. I fell, and I did the only thing I was capable of at that moment. I screamed.

 **Normal POV~~**

It was night. The Day Class were sleeping, the prefects doing their rounds and the Night Class having their lessons. Kaname was diligently writing notes for his lectures when his vampire senses picked up a scream high up in the air. He was not the only one. Zero, and the Night Class, heard it with their keen vampire hearing. Rising up, he motioned for Takuma to follow him after excusing himself from class politely.

Zero looked up at the sky, wondering where the scream came from and why it happened. He walked to the place where it was closest to the scream when Yuuki caught hold of his hand.

"Zero, Chairman told us to go back to his house immediately. The Night Class will handle it."

"Yuuki, it's a girl screaming. She might need help, not getting bitten by bloodsuckers."

"Just come with me." Yuuki ended the discussion by pulling his arm towards the Chairman's house. Zero went with her reluctantly, looking behind to the direction of the scream.

Kaname and Takuma used their vampire speed and darted across the ground until Takuma saw River falling from the sky through an open portal.

"Kaname look! The girl fell through a portal."

Kaname was surprised, although he did not let it show on his face. He jumped up high in the air and caught River, before landing gracefully on the ground.

 **River's POV~~**

As I felt myself falling, I spread out my arms and legs, hoping to try to float a bit like a parachute. It did not help much and all I could think of was how I am going to die because of my curiousity to open the damn door. Feeling another body catch me was the most unexpected thing at that point in time. I clutched at the person's blazer, finding the design awfully familiar.

"Hey little girl. You are safe now. We are on the ground."

Opening my eyes, I gasped. Usually in stories girls would say they look at the guys' eyes. But for me, I looked at the entire face of Kaname Kuran, whom I believed to be a fictional character until now. I got out of his arms and stood up. To my horror, I could see the dormitories of the Day Class and Night Class in both directions above the trees. I pinched my cheeks. Standard method but did not work. 'Not a dream,' I thought. Looking in front of me, I saw Takuma, perfectly drawn but in real life. 'Why am I in Vampire Knight? I did not even make the wish of wanting to be in it. So why?! Have I gone insane? Am I like now incorporated into the manga too?'

Without thinking, I turned around and dashed into a run. I could hear shouts of "Hey!" but I ignored it in favor of finding the damn space, which I fell through. Looking up, my hopes dashed as I saw the space being closed. 'Great. Now I have no way of going back home.' I dropped to the ground and cried. Loudly. By now, Kaname and Takuma caught up to me and were hesitating whether to come near me or not. Not caring, I just stood up and walked aimlessly and cried. I walked and walked until I had no more energy left and instead of just passing out, I went to a nearby tree. Since I was wearing a shawl along with my jeans and shirt, I took off my shawl and cuddled into it. I lay down under the tree and fell asleep, hoping to go back to my humorous friends back in the UK.

 **Normal POV~~**

"Is she a threat Kaname?" Takuma asked after seeing that the girl fell asleep.

"I have no idea Takuma. She seemed to be distraught but it can just be an act. She is a human though." Kaname voiced his displeasure in not knowing anything about the girl.

"I will take her back to the Chairman. Do not tell the Night Class as of what happened tonight. Though I am sure some will still snoop around." Kaname added that as an afterthought.

"All right. Have a good night, Kaname." Takuma bowed and then walked back.

Kaname picked up the girl bridal-style and walked slowly to the Chairman's house, not wanting to rouse the girl from her sleep. He can still smell the salty tears on her cheeks.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Chairman Kaien Cross went to get the door. Opening it, he was shocked to see a girl in Kaname's arms. Kaname put the girl on the couch where Yuki placed some pillows and a blanket. Although Zero and Yuuki were surprised, both did not say anything until the girl was tucked in. The four moved to the dining table. Kaname relayed the events that took place and Chairman Cross was puzzled.

"A portal, you say?" He asked.

"Yes. She fell from it. From the way she was crying, I think she did not seem to know it was a portal."

"But where does the portal lead to from here?" Yuuki inquired.

Zero just kept quiet.

"How about we all go rest for tonight? Tomorrow when she wakes up, she can tell us. Zero-kun, remember to be kind and not scare her off!"

"Yeah yeah I get it old man."

"I will take my leave then. Goodnight, Chairman Cross, Yuuki and Kiryuu."

"Goodnight."

"Have a good night Kaname-senpai." Yuuki blushed

"Rot in hell."

With that, everyone went back to their rooms. Lying on his couch, Kaname thought hard about the girl. 'Maybe I could use her as my pawn in my chess.'With that, he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Them And Reading About Them Are Two Different Things:

River snuggled into the warm blankets, not wanting to get out from her cocoon. However, she stiffened upon hearing voices, which were unfamiliar. Blinking her eyes slowly, she opened them to see that she was near the fireplace, and Zero, Yuki, Chairman Kaien Cross were there. She threw off the blankets and tried to get up to run, only to lose her balance. Luckily, Zero caught her, muttering "Clumsy" under his breath.

River glared at him, getting out from his arms and said, "I am not clumsy -" She stopped herself from saying his name. Zero's eyebrow raised, thinking that she was about to say something mean.

"Now now Zero-kun. Don't be rude to the girl." Chairman Cross said in his happy-go lucky tone.

Yuuki then whacked his arm. "Ouch!" Zero glared at her.

"Serves you right for treating a girl like that." She huffed. Looking at me, she smiled a true, gentle smile.

"Hi. My name is Yuuki Cross. The grumpy guy beside me is Zero and this is Chairman Kaien Cross."

I just stared at them and nodded my head slowly. From reading the manga, I thought their antics are very funny. But now that I am seeing them in flesh, I find them dramatic and crazy. Well, at least I can address them by their names.

"Child, what is your name?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"River Alora, sir." Oh man, I told them my real name. Now I better keep my mouth shut.

River-chan, how did you come here through a portal? Did anyone send you here?" Chairman Cross asked, worry laced in his voice.

I shook my head in a negative manner.

"Then how?" Zero growled in annoyance. I immediately winced. Zero is really scary, despite reading about him.

"Zero-kun, Yuuki, why don't you go and get ready for your classes?" Chairman Cross suggested.

"Tch." And Zero walked away, with Yuuki giving me a small smile before going away.

As soon as they were not within earshot, I turned to look at Chairman Cross, who stood up and went to a room, which I assumed is the kitchen. Few minutes later, he brought a tray with 2 mugs. He passed me one and my nose instantly picked up the luscious smell of steaming hot chocolate. It made me realize how hungry I was after the entire episode. I gulped down the drink, ignoring the burn on my tongue.

"River-chan, is there something you wish to tell me?"

I set my cup down, gathering my thoughts.

"I was in school." I showed my badge on my uniform, in case he did not believe me. He nodded, motioning for me to go on.

"It was just the end of break. When I passed by a room, I saw something glowing inside. I went inside and picked up the mirror. Before I knew it, I was sucked into a portal and ended up here." I told as much as I could, excluding the fact that I am from another world and that I know the characters here.

Chairman Cross took off his glasses, and rubbed his temples furiously. I continued sipping the wonderful treat before I realized that I am not even aware of the timeline in this world. 'Am I at the beginning of the manga? Or has Shizuka already appeared?' But my thoughts were interrupted when Chairman Cross spoke.

"River-chan, for now, you can rest here. You are a guest in my house. I will try my best to locate your parents and school." For a moment, I felt hope, despite knowing that I shouldn't. As much as it is an honor to be in the world of Vampire Knight, I prefer to be with my close friends.

After he went out of the room, I amused myself by looking at the interior design of the rooms. If feels cozy in here. In the next few hours, I looked through the various trophies won by Zero. 'He really is good at sports.' I went to the window, and opened it, welcoming the morning breeze. The greenery in here is way better than that of Singapore, where my school is just surrounded by buildings.

All of a sudden, I heard the stampede of feet running not far from here. I remembered about the fangirls who crowd around the classroom blocks, waiting for the Night Class to come out. Wanting to see the scene in live version, I went out of Chairman Cross' house and followed the screams of the banshees. I hid behind the trees as I watched the drama. They're worse than Justin Bieber's fans, screaming themselves hoarse while trying to shove Yuuki to the ground.

Just then, Zero shouted his usual line.

"SHUT UP! STAND BEHIND THE LINE I SET UP AND DON'T CROSS IT! I CAN'T STAND YOU GIRLS SCREAMING 'KYA KYA' EVERYDAY!"

With the addition of his infamous death glare, all the girls hurriedly went behind the line and were quiet. Yuuki heaved a sigh of relief as she waited for the incoming doom that was sure to come when the Night Class arrives. I chuckled quietly, not wanting to be found out by the others yet.

"Who are you?"

I whirled back, seeing Hanabusa Aidou and stumbled. Thankfully, strong arms caught me and I stood up. I went to thank the person, but all I saw was the Wild Akatsuki Kain. I stood frozen as I shamelessly eyed their height, features and uniform. They are HAWT! I mean like, no pimples, acne whatsoever. I would love to be a vampire right now.

"Hey!" I came back to Earth and took a step back as Hanabusa got too close to my neck, smelling me.

"A human, huh. You haven't tell us who are you?"

"Hanabusa, leave the girl alone. She seems to be afraid of you." Akatsuki said in a bored manner. He was not wrong, but not fully correct either. I was afraid of BOTH of them since they are vampires and they have fire and ice powers. I, on the other hand, am a mere human.

 **Akatsuki Kain's POV~~**

When I caught the girl, a strange sensation passed through my body. It was pleasant, but not unfamiliar. I instantly felt the need to protect the girl from harm and stay by her side forever.

"What is this feeling?" I muttered to myself. After berating my cousin for scaring the girl, I watched her carefully. From the way she was edging away from us, it feels like she knows what we really are.

"Or then again, I might be thinking too much." I muttered.

 **River Alora's POV~~~**

"My name is River Alora. I am a guest at Chairman Cross' house." I introduced myself as politely as I could.

"Aidou, Kain, why are you out here? Who is with – oh hello, little girl." Kaname said with the award-winning smile. Too bad, I am not fooled by it.

"I am not little! My name is River!" I pouted.

"What a temper for a girl. You must be feeling fine now." Kaname said.

"Hmph!"

"Oi! Arent you supposed to be resting in the living room?" Hearing that voice, I gulped in fear and turned to see Zero. Oh man, time to put on my innocent phase look.

"Hehehhee. I got bored of resting so I decided to come out here. Then I met them." Making use of this opportunity, I went to Zero, wanting to get away from the Night Class as much as possible.

Zero seemed to buy my story for he looked at the Night Class and glared.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Night Class? Get back to your dorms."

"Stupid prefect always ruins things." Hanabusa muttered under his breath.

"Lets go. Goodbye, Kiryuu and River, I hope I get to see you again sometime." Kaname waved and walked back. Akatsuki was the weirdest. He merely stared at me before dragging Hanabusa back.

"Hey, no matter what, do not go near the Night Class. This is my first warning. And you do not just leave the house like that." Zero scolded.

"Roger that, stupid prefect!" And I gleefully ran away with Zero screaming at me.

 **Hi! I am back with another chapter. I will post a new chapter every two weeks as I am updating two stories at the same time. Thanks for the reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Embracing Reality

Lunch went well, even if River had spent it with Chairman Cross. The silence was comfortable, with some small talk here and there.

This time, with his permission, River went out to the forest. He gave a warning not to go to the Moon Dorms. River knew why though, and she sure as hell was going to heed his words.

She enjoyed the wind caressing her face gently. Before her thoughts could venture to somewhere else, she heard incessant rustling of the bushes. She went closer to the bushes, thinking it was a small animal that was stuck in the bushes. Unfortunately, it was not an animal, but a vampire. The man came out from his hiding spot and smirked at the girl, his eyes glowing red.

"Gahhhh!"

River took a few steps back, wary of the vampire in front of her. Judging from his well-dressed appearance, he does not seem to be a Level E. She heaved a sigh of relief, but stood on her ground and faced him.

"Who are you, vampire?"

"So you know what I am. Normally I would not hesitate to drink from a pretty neck like yours, but I am on official business here."

River realized several vampires surrounded her. She then remembered this scene, only that instead of Yuuki, it was her.

'That means they have come to execute Zero. But Kaname killed Shizuka Hio!' She thought. She continued talking.

"Well what are you here for?"

"Zero Kiryuu. Now, be a good girl and run along."

"Never! Vampires, who are not from the Night Class, are not allowed on the school campus."

 **River's POV~~~**

The vampire in front of me sighed and let his claws and fangs extend. I gulped, which made his grin even wider. The vampires came closer to me and I could not do anything. I prepared myself for the pain that was sure to come when I heard several gunshots. Opening my eyes, which I didn't knew I had closed them, I saw Zero with his Bloody Rose outstretched in his hand.

"Bloodsuckers, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be on the school campus, and you are even attacking a human."

The vampire sneered.

"Zero Kiryuu, the Vampire Council has sent us to execute you for killing a pureblood – Shizuka Hio!" He spat those words out in disgust.

"There is no need to kill the vampire hunter." A new, but familiar voice sounded. Turning to my right, I saw Kaname. The vampire kneeled immediately, with his right hand on his heart.

"My Lord, this filthy Level E, whom you call a vampire hunter, has killed a pureblood. The Vampire Council is outraged by his brash actions and had sent us assassins, to execute him in the most painful way possible." He then glared at Zero.

Kaname's eyes turned red and I could feel his killer intent soread over the entire area. My heart clenched and I stood closer to Zero, trying to be brave. Zero did not say anything but by looking in his eyes, I knew I was in big trouble already.

Soon, the rest of the Night Class came with their eyes glowing red, getting ready to fight. Kaname then spoke,

"If you step a foot ahead of where you are, the Night Class and guardian would not hesitate to kill you."

The vampire gritted his teeth, but did not retaliate.

"Alright then, MiLord. However, the Vampire Council will not be pleased with your decision."

"I will send them a report as soon as possible."

That said, the Vampire Council assasins retreated into the shadows. Soon, the Night Class relaxed their stances and went back to the Moon Dorms, except for Kaname and his inner circle, Zero and me. Kain was staring at me with a frown on his face.

All of a sudden, Zero pointed his Bloody Rose at me. I was appalled.

"Kiryuu, what are you doing?" Kaname asked, curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Unlike you, Kuran, I know what I'm doing. This girl, River knows about vampires."

Everyone gasped in surprise, except for Kain. I narrowed my eyes and retaliated.

"Well, next time, ask the Night Class not to show their red eyes, and Hanabusa not to show his fangs while asking if I am a human."

Kaname and Zero both turned to Hanabusa, annoyance evident on their faces. Meanwhile, in my mind, I did a victory dance.

"Hey! How am I supposed to know she would be smart enough to guess what we are? I ask girls about their blood type all the time and till now, they have yet to figure it out." Hanabusa whined.

"Do not put me together with those rabid fangirls. Its an insult to my intelligence."

"Well, what are we going to do? She knows the secret about the Night Class."

"Kiryuu, I will go with you two to the Chairman's house. We will need to erase her memory. The rest of your will go back to the Moon Dorms."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." His inner circle said in unison.

Somehow, I felt anger boiling in me. The way Kaname said that line was as if he had done this many times, which he might have done. But no way is he going to erase mine. I would not let him. He may even look into my memories and find out everything. Who knows what he would do to me then.

At Chairman Cross' house, Kaname explained the entire story, followed by Zero giving his input about me. After a while, he dismissed the two guys from his study and faced me. His eyes were no longer playful as he asked his question.

"Do you wish to tell me what is going on? Even if you are a sweet, young girl, I will not hesitate to fight if you pose a threat."

I did not know how it happened, but I was a few seconds away from crying. Chairman Cross' vampire hunter aura intimidated me much more than Kaname's. Heck, I would have faced my most hated teacher's fierce scolding than this! At that point, I did the only thing I was best at-opening my big mouth.

"Kaname is Yuuki's sister." Chairman Cross stood up, astonished that I knew such a grave secret, but I put my hand up, continuing on.

"Their parents are Juuri and Haruka Kuran. Rido Kuran killed Haruka. Yuuki's mother sacrificed her life to seal her vampire side. Zero is a vampire, a Level E. He got bitten by Shizuka Hio while his parents were murdered." I looked at Chairman Cross in the eyes as I said all this.

"You may think I am lying after I tell you how I know all these. But I'm not. I didn't lie to you when I explained how I fell through the portal. But I did not tell you this. The portal led me to here, a world which was supposed to be a fiction."

"A fiction?" Chairman Cross asked in disbelief.

"Yes. In my world, many of us are fans of a storybook called Vampire Knight. It is the story of this world. It starts from where Yuuki and Zero are performing duties as guardians, protecting Day Class from the Night Class. That is how I know about the Night Class' true identity. I also know the ending of the story, but unfortunately I cannot say. I want to let things go on as it is so there is a chance I can find my way back home."

Chairman Cross seemed to believe me, as he came close to me and rest his hands on my shoulders. His tone was kind.

"Did you know why the mirror send you here?"

I nodded my head in a negative manner.

"Sir, do you really believe me? I can tell you things so that you can believe me. Like how White Lily likes Zero a lot, and Yuuki has a huge crush on Kaname, and Hanabusa always keeps a collection of the things that Kaname destroys with his powers."

Chairman Cross laughed heartily.

"Its alright, River-chan. You telling me about White Lily, something that simple which enemies would not even care about, proves that you are telling the truth."

But then, his smile turned into a frown.

"River-chan, I do not know how to say this, but this is the first time I have heard of someone coming from another world. I do not want to dash your hopes, but from what you said, I think you have to wait for that mirror to appear so that it can take you back to where you came from. If not, you will be staying in this world."

"I can describe how the mirror looks like, Sir. Please! I want to go back. As much as I am a fan of the story, you saw me. I cannot even handle your aura. I will die here, probably bitten by a vampire. I want to go back!" Droplets of salty water streamed down my cheeks as I clutched Chairman's clothes tightly, shaking him.

He held me tight, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Oh River, its hard for you. I may not understand, but know that I will always be here for you. You can learn how to defend yourself from vampires and enemies until I find a way to send you back to your home."

I did not say anything. Because I knew at that moment, I lost my home and am stuck in the world of Vampire Knight. I continued crying, wanting to escape reality a little while longer. Before I gave in to sleep, I mumbled.

"Sir?"

"Yes, River-chan?"

"Can you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Kaname. I do not trust him at all. Its due to the story I read."

Chairman Cross' lips pulled into a tight line worry etched on his face. 'Did I make a mistake in trusting Kaname with my ambitions?' He thought.

"I promise, River-chan. But you have to tell me why you do not trust him."

"He sacrifices so many things just to keep peace between humans and vampires. I do not want to," I hiccupped, "be a sacrifice."

Kaien wanted to ask more but like what the girl said, he too did not want the storyline to be changed. He wants the girl back home at least. Besides whatever will happen is meant to happen. He cannot go against fate after all. Feeling steady breaths near his neck, he saw that River was asleep. He picked her up and placed her on the couch.

After covering her with the blanket, he turned to his left.

"You may come out now, Kaname."

Kaname emerged from the darkness.

"Who is she Chairman Cross?"

"I cannot say anything. This case is solely between her and me. Its my responsibility. She has nothing to do with vampires at all. Its just an unfortunate incident." Kaien spoke gravely.

"I see. As long as she does not disrupt the plan for co-existence between humans and vampires, I am fine. I shall retire for now. Good day, Chairman."

"Good day, Kaname."

.

.

.

In the middle of the night, I woke up panting from the dream I had. Seeing the guestroom made me realize that I am still stuck in the world of Vampire Knight. I could not fall sleep anymore so I went out to the kitchen to get some water. Eventually, my feet took me outside at the darkest hours of the night. I raised my hand to touch the leaves of the trees, trying to regain my sense of touch in chilly air.

"You never seem to listen to instructions, do you?" I found myself looking at Kain, who was leaning against the tree opposite mine. I clenched my fists, not wanting to deal with a vampire at this moment.

"I don't see why that is any of your business. I like getting into trouble."

"Sure you do. That's why you are crying right now." He left from his spot on the tree and advanced towards me. For the first time, I felt warmth instead of fear. He pressed his thumb under my eyes, wiping away my tears, which I was unaware of.

Unable to help myself, I clutched at Kain's blazer and hauled myself at him. He fell to the ground from the sudden impact. Yet, he did not say anything and just caressed my back and hair while I broke down again for the second time.

This continued for some time, until my sobs stifled into sniffs.

I pulled back, sheepish about the fact that I had snot and tears on his clothes. Kain pulled his hair back as he sat up.

"That made you feel better, didn't it little girl?" A tick instantly formed on my forehead.

"Im not little! I am turning 19 this year!" I huffed.

"You look too young to be 19." He teased.

"Hmph!" By then, I had stopped crying already and was laughing along with him.

"I am sorry for crying on you. I got your uniform dirty."

"Its alright, River. I chose to let you do it. But I have a few questions though." My head snapped up, paying careful attention.

"When did you know about the Night Class being vampires?"

I kept quiet, not wanting to tell him anything. I still do not know him well enough yet, other than the fact that he loves Ruka a lot. However, I found myself spilling my guts.

"I do not belong here. I want to go back to my family. I want my home and my friends. I will die out here. I can barely protect myself against a vampire. I do not want to live in fear of being bitten everyday."

Akatsuki Kain could not understand how she was feeling but he knew that she was lost. And despite his character not to care, he felt the urge again to help River. So he followed his instincts.

"Then just grow stronger. Not all of us were born powerful. Some of us had to hone our skills to become who we are today."

"But I have no speciality!"

"Its all in the mind, River. You can do it, but you are stopping yourself, as you are afraid of failure. There is no harm in trying."

" _Oh River, its hard for you. I may not understand, but know that I will always be here for you. You can learn how to defend yourself from vampires and enemies until I find a way to send you back to your home."_

That was when I realized. I had to be strong. I cannot rely on anyone to protect me. I have to find a way to survive.

'God, I will grow stronger. I will find a power that is befitting of me to control and master. I will try my best to let the storyline proceed, but with lesser casualties, until I can find the mirror.' I thought.

With that, I stood up and looked into the sky with the shining stars.

 **Akatsuki Kain's POV~~~**

Within a split second, I felt her worries fade away and feel the aura of her determination. I smiled, knowing that my words had taken effect. I quietly left the area and went back to class.

"Akatsuki, where were you?" Kaname asked.

"I was in forest. I saw River and told her to go back to sleep."

Kaname stared at me for a while longer before dismissing me to my seat.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Hanabusa asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just said. Anyways, did you find out anything related to the symptotms I'm having?"

"I have a few theories, but I need more time and observations. Are you sure it started after you saw River for the first time?"

"Yeah."

Hanabusa continued pondering. Meanwhile, in a cave, two ancient creatures felt the resonance. Both said in unision,

"Soon, we will be by your side."

 **Hi! This is the updated chapter. Just to let you know, it will not follow the vampire knight plot fully. There will be bits of it. Furthermore, thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter;P**

 **RD~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Starting Afresh In Cross Academy:

"River-chan?"

"Yes, Chairman Cross?" I looked up from the book I was reading.

Since the resolve I made a few days ago, I started reading everything on the supernatural. Chairman Cross seems pleased with my efforts, and told me stories from time to time on his hunting days as the Legendary Vampire With No Fangs. I felt elated at the fact that he is being comfortable with me, since I am still mulling over what happened between me and Kain in the forest.

"Would you like to study at Cross Academy until we find a way back for you to go back home? I think its good to keep up with your studies. If not, you might lag behind when you go back to your world."

Without thinking, I agreed in excitement. I was getting bored staying at Chairman Cross' house and I wanted to mingle around with people of my age. Not that I do not like Yuuki and Zero, but they are so tired from their guardian duties that I barely have time to talk to them except for weekends. I did not have the heart to disturb them.

"Well then, that is great news! You will be a transfer student. If anyone asks, just say that your parents had to travel a lot for business and left you with me to continue your education without any disruptions. Which reminds me, do start calling me Uncle! It will make people believe your alibi more and I would not feel so suffocating hearing Chairman Cross from such a cute child!"

I mentally sweatdropped at his last sentence.

Nonetheless, I replied,

"Alright… Uncle."

Immediately, tears sprouted from his eyes. I cringed and decided to run away before he make a move to hug me.

"See you later, Uncle!" With that, I made my way out of the house.

The afternoon's sun bore its rays on Cross Academy. I took my shoes and socks off, and letting my feet experience the touch the freshly watered grass. I took a stroll, wanting to enjoy the marvelous greenery. Back home, technology was so advanced that trees were cut down to make way for roads and buildings. There were only a few forests at that time, and it was not as lush as this. Its times like these that I enjoy the most.

"Back again, little girl?" Kaname teased.

I huffed, but kept my guard up. What does he want?

"I am not little. Anyways, what do you need?"

 **Normal POV~~**

Kaname narrowed his eyes. He initially wanted to go to Chairman to ask about the girl but seeing her alone made his job much easier. Putting on a charming smile that makes many girls faint, he asked River.

"When are you going back home?"

The word 'home' made River cringe. She has yet to get over the fact that she may not be able to go back to her world at all.

"Not for a while at least. Why, do you have a problem with it?" She narrowed her eyes.

Kuran Kaname did not know whether to be amused or angered at the blatant disrespect the girl is showing him. 'First Kiryuu and now this kid.' He thought.

"Why so harsh? I was merely asking."

At that moment, River realized that she has to rein in her emotions. Kaname is not yet aware that River knows his true colors. She needs to be careful if not Kaname will be suspicious of why she doesn't like him. 'He could already be suspicious of me, since I know about vampires.' She thought.

"Its only been a few days. I am not used to vampires. It will take time for me to adjust. If you would excuse me, I need to go back to Uncle's house."

River gave a small wave, and walked. When he was out of his sight, she broke into a run, in an attempt to escape from his towering presence.

Opening the door, River shouted out.

"I am home!"

"Is that the kid?" A gruff voice sounded from common room. Although it sounded familiar, she could not identify who was present, aside from Uncle. Her unspoken question was answered as Chairman Cross chided lightly.

"Toga-kun, stop it!"

"Fine, you old man." He grumbled.

I deemed it safe to step inside. Toga Yagari's famous hat was there, with his oh-so-famous eye-patch tanding out. I found myself staring at him, he does seem good-looking up close.

"Whatcha' staring at, brat?"

"Nothing, Sir. Uncle, who is this man?" I widened my eyes, doing my utmost at being innocent.

"AHHHHHHHH River-chan! How good to see! Here give me a hug!"

Before I could say anything, Toga Yagari whacked Uncle's head. Chairman Cross fell to the ground, crying in pain. I broke out in full laughter. Uncle stood up and coughed, clearing his throat, turning into serious mode.

"River-chan, I assume you know who he is?"

I nodded, "Yes, he is Zero and Ichiru's Sensei."

Yagari's ears perked up at this, and before he could point his gun at me, Uncle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tch." He took an easy stance.

"River-chan, Toga Yagari will be your teacher starting from today. He will educate you on the knowledge of vampires and vampire hunters. Of course, he will teach you how to protect yourself through the usage of weapons."

"Oi! You sure this brat can handle it? She seems weak."

"Shut it you old man! You are like Kuran Kaname, only knowing how to judge things by a cover!" I yelled, reaching my breaking point.

"River-chan!" Uncle exclaimed in shock.

"Heh. So the gaki has some spunk. Meet me after classes tomorrow at the school hall." With that, he walked out of the house. I bade farewell to Uncle and ran to my room.

Flopping on the bed, I clutched the sheets in frustration.

.

.

.

.

.

"Class, we have a new transfer student. Alora, please come inside."

I walked in, fighting the urge to escape from the many pairs of eyes that fell on me. It's a good thing that I never put on any make-up, because the boys lost interest after looking at my blemishes and dark spots. Instead, they talked animatedly about the Night Class girls.

'Idiots.' I thought. If only they knew who the Night Class truly were.

I bowed as low as I could, introducing myself.

"Alright Alora. You may take a seat beside Kiryuu. Kiryuu!"

I looked up at the last row, to find Zero waking up and glaring at me. I glare back, not being intimidated at all. With my head held high, I walked to the back of the row and took a seat beside him. Ignoring me, he went back to sleep. Seeing this, the teacher Tori-sensei, shouted.

"Kiryuu! Wake up! Detention for you after your lesson! The same goes for you Cross! Why are the guardians always like this?!"

Lessons proceeded on, half the time I was taking down notes. The rest of the time gave me freedom to ponder on how Yagari-Sensei will teach me. Oh Man! I already started to acknowledge him as my sensei. Damn it!

Before I knew it, classes ended and I found myself walking to the school hall.

 **Hi! Its been a while. My mood went down a bit because of the exam results which made me feel immensely disappointed. Although I am alright now, I might post the chapters a bit late. Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **RD~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

The start of my life in VK:

"Again, you idiot!"

'Bang! Bang! Bang!'

'Damn it all to hell!' I thought as I dodged the bullets.

 **FLASHBACK~~~**

I entered the dimly lit hall.

"Sir! Are you here?" My voice could have woken the dead at that time.

"There's no need to shout, gaki. I would definitely not miss the chance to give torturous training to a stupid disciple."

Seeing him behind me, I gritted my teeth and forced a wide smile.

"Also, I am not that old, so call me Yagari-Sensei."

"Roger that, Yagari-Sensei!"

Then, he did something I never expected. He took out his pistol and point the barrel at my forehead. Normally in the sense of a NORMAL SANE GIRL, one would expect vigorous circuit training. I gulped once again and squeaked.

"I am n-not a Vampire, Yagari-Sensei."

He chuckled.

"Well, for now, you'll pretend to be one. I need to practice my shooting skills so be a good scrapegoat and run. I will not be responsible if you get injured by bullets. The hall will be your running space."

My face turned ashen white.

"Your kidding, I'm a mere human!"

"By the time I am done with you, a fine vampire hunter will be born."

The conversation ended as he faced his gun up the sky and shot. I jumped from the sound in fright and dashed as fast as I could.

'This is the beginning of hell.' I thought.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS~~~**

It has been three hours since then. Many times my legs gave way and I would fall to the floor to welcome the momentary darkness. However, Yagari-Sensei would tickle me at my soft spots and I would be coerced into getting up. The routine went over and over again until I didn't hear anymore bullets being fired at me.

I slowed down to a jog before standing in front of my strict teacher. His eyes were closed and he was smoking the offending piece of cigarette. Within minutes, I began to cough after inhaling the impurities. Sighing, he took out his cigar and threw it down on the floor, stubbing it with his toe. He rested his head on his hand while scrutinizing me.

"Idiot disciple."

"I have a name, Yagari-Sensei." I said in mock anger.

"You are worse than my male apprentices when they had started their training."

"News flash. I was not born from vampire hunter-"

"Your stamina is that a toddler's. How have you been surviving your school's physical education?"

"I skipped it? Hehehe." I laughed, trying to make it seem funny. But from the way he raised his eyebrows, I stopped. He continued.

"Henceforth, I will not teach you how to use anti-vampire weapons until your stamina improves to my standards."

The bombshell he dropped made my jaws drop. Figuratively. In the next moment, the shock was replaced with anger and frustration. 'It will take me ages for my stamina to that of a boy's one. How am I going to defend myself till then?' I thought frantically.

"Idiot disciple, I need to go on a hunt now so training has ended for today." With that shitty yet cool way, he takes out a cigarette and lights it. I stood in my spot until his back view disappears from my sight.

Sighing, I went to collect my schoolbag before walking on shaking legs back to Uncle's house. Speaking of which, I need to ask Uncle if I should stay in the Sun Dormitory, now that I am officially a Day Class student.

"I'm home!" Putting my shoes neatly in the rack, I mentally prepared myself for the big hug from him that I could never dodge. Sure enough, I found myself gasping for air from the tight bear hug he is giving me.

"River-chan, you're finally home! Come have dinner with me and Kaname-kun after you freshen up!"

I stilled. Kaname is here? But Yuuki is staying in the Sun Dormitory and its soon going to be class changeover. Uncle seemed to sense my distress for he rubbed my back comfortingly and whispered in a soothing tone.

"Don't worry, under my watch, he would not dare to harm you."

I nodded, instantly feeling much better than before. I went upstairs to freshen up before stepping into the kitchen. I could smell the aroma of chicken soup. Unknowingly, I licked my lips in anticipation. What I saw in front of me is truly a sight to behold! Kuran Kaname, the Kuran Pureblood, the KING OF VAMPIRES, is wearing Uncle's FRILLY PINK APRON and cooking the delicacy I was drooling over for! I rubbed my eyes, unsure of what I was seeing.

"Is it so strange of me in such an attire, River?" Kaname chuckled.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment as I got caught.

"How cute, just like Yuuki. I am almost done with the soup, would you set up the table?"

I shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

Surprisingly, dinner wasn't really awkward. All three of us talked on school matters and explained about the current events on vampires. It was fun as I had the opportunity to clear up certain myths on vampires. Somehow, I learnt a bit more about Kaname, and felt that he isn't so bad once you get to know him.

'But he still is responsible for the deaths of many, and the ones that will come in the future.' My consciousness tells me. I pushed the thought aside and focused on the sweet time I can enjoy right now.

Dinner ended and I led Kaname to the door, still cautious if he had set out any traps.

 **Kaname's POV~~~**

Day by day I am growing interested in River's origins. Takuma has already checked with all of the resources and no such name has been found under any vampire or vampire hunter families. So River is plainly a 'human'. But the main question lies in how she knows about vampires. From the way she moved away from Aidou on the first day, its as if she knew who he is.

'Mark my words. I will find out who you really are, River Alora. After all, you can be useful to me as a chess piece.' He thought while having dinner.

After bidding farewell to River, who seemed to be relieved for some reason, I barely walked a few steps before halting to control the sudden spike in my thirst. I turned around and sped to River's side, where I smelled the mouthwatering taste of blood.

 **River's POV~~~**

Just as I was about to close the door, the safety pin keeping my too big skirt up, opened pricked my finger.

'Ouch!' I mentally screamed at the sharp sting.

Luckily, it was not heavily bleeding. It was just a few droplets of blood trickling down. All of a sudden, I was filled with a foreboding feeling. My eyes blinked slowly as I remembered that I am living in a world filled with vampires.

My face turned up to meet Kaname's glowing crimson eyes.

"River, you pricked your finger." He told me, his voice showing the restraint he held for _my blood_.

Looking at my finger, and then back at him, I pondered over what I should do. Without any control over my body, my finger, which was injured, touched his lips. I shifted closer and whispered,

"Heal it for me, Kaname Kuran."

Although my mind screamed at me not to do this, I straddled him. His eyes widened, betraying his usual fake expressions. Taking the bait, his tongue licked my finger firmly and slowly.

Before this, I have never EVER had a boyfriend or lover before. So when Kaname's tongue touched my chocolate brown skin, strange unknown sensations began to awaken. My skin tingled in a pleasant sensation and I had to resist the urge to say his name. Somehow, I felt that it would lead things for the worse.

 **Normal POV~~~**

Kaname Kuran was barely controlling himself when he tasted River's sweet nectar, her blood. It is the most delicious and he found himself yearning for more. Yet, he did not cross his limits, reminding himself of his identity- an ancient pureblood.

'What am I doing?' I thought.

'I love Yuuki, the one and only girl born for me. I am her brother and fiancée. I cannot cheat on her. Its all this girl's fault.'

Anger built up in me and I pushed River away. Standing up, I dusted myself off. I faced River and placed my hand over her forehead. I murmured a spell, erasing her memories of what happened between us. After placing her in her bed, I sped to my room in the Moon Dormitory. I poured wine in a glass and dropped 2 blood tablets, downing the mixture in a few gulps.

 **Somewhere Far Away~~~~**

"Brother, we need to guide the child to our place."

"I know you are anxious because of the recent events. But, _haste makes waste_. We have to wait for her to seek us out."

"But when, dear brother? Time is being wasted and before long, the war between hunters and vampires will strike again."

"I believe it will be soon. After all, she is the embodiment of peace, the sign of Air. Let us rest and enjoy the silence which will soon come to an end in our abode."

"I agree."

Hi! Here is the long awaited update. A huge thank you to those who have been reviewing my work. It's a great motivation for me to continue the story. Do let me know what you think of this chapter by writing a review.

~RD


	6. Chapter 6

So Close Yet So Far

 **RIVER'S POV~~~**

For once, after settling into this world, I felt that I have forgotten something. Strangely, I cannot seem to remember exactly what happened the previous night after dinner. Judging from Uncle's cheery mood at breakfast, nothing bad had happened. But why do I feel like there is something I have done?

"Hey River-chan!" Yuuki chirped.

Sighing, I turned to her and gave her a nod. She asked me random questions out of nowhere. Though when she asked about my close friends, I became abit more wary. Without any tact as usual, I blurted out.

"Why are you asking about Sally and Karen? They are your classmates too."

Sally, Karen and I became very good friends ever since I met them. Although we have a lot of fun together, they are kind enough to not delve into my past or be suspicious of me. The best part about them is that they are not crazy fangirls of the Night Class. In fact, all three of us belittle them whenever we have our own privacy. They help me cope with my new life, and Ill be damned before anyone harms them.

My eyes narrowed as Yuuki stuttered.

"It's just… that… uhm, its not good to hang around them so much since you know about the Night Class? I mean like-you could put them in danger. So—"

At that moment, my knowledge of Kaname's intolerance to anyone misbehaving with his sister flew out the window. Its obvious that she's hiding something from me and dared to bring my pals into this matter. I snarled, making her jump.

"So, what? You want me to be a loner? You also know about the Night Class' identity, then why do you hang around with Yori?"

"But that's different- Yori is my roommate. We have to be close. What I meant was that Kaname-!" Yuuki covered her mouth in an attempt too hide the slip. What a great protection it was. I mentally counted to 10.

"Yuuki, you like Kaname, don't you?" I inquired.

Her cheeks turned red, but instead of laughing, I continued in a serious tone.

"If Kaname asks you to marry him, would you? Yes. If he asks you to kiss him, would you? Yes. If he asks you to die, would you? Yes."

Her face fell. I lifted my hands up in surrender.

"I have no problem with you liking Kaname, really. But what disgusts me is the fact that you'll listen to whatever he says without thinking for yourself whether his actions are justified. I don't know what Kaname said to you to tell me. But if he wants me to not have friends, then tell him to take that stick out of his ass."

Yuuki gasped at my crude language, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Also, please do not talk to me from now on, if you are still retaining this mindset. I do not wish to explain to Uncle why I keep making his precious daughter cry." I made my way to the school hall for another training from Hell.

 **YUUKI'S POV~~~**

The further River walked away from me, the more my tears fell to the ground. I could not believe what had happened just now. Although now that I think about it, what she says make sense. I always fail to understand the situations and support Kaname-sama, except for feeding Zero my blood. Wiping my tears with a determined expression, I went to the Moon dormitory, unaware that someone was following me.

Luckily, Ichijou-senpai opened the door. He yawned while speaking.

"Areh, Yuuki-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm, can I see Kaname-senpai? Its regarding guardian matters." I said urgently.

"Okay." With that, he led me up the stairs and to Kaname's room. Knocking on the door, Ichijou-senpai said that I have arrived.

"Tell her to come in. Takuma, you can go back to sleep."

"Hai. Good day, Kaname. See you, Yuuki-chan. Be careful." Ichijou-senpai said. I bowed in farewell.

I stepped inside the large, majestic room. Kaname-senpai was on the couch, reading a book. As soon as his wine-colord orbs met mine, he laid his book on the table and patted the seat next to him, his message being very clear. I sat next to him, but not speaking yet.

"What is it, my dear Yuuki?"

"Umm, remember you told me to advise River on not being too close with her friends?" He nodded. I took a deep breath. "Well, she did not take it too kindly and said something which opened my eyes."

 **NORMAL POV~~~**

Unnoticed by Yuuki, Kaname had a frown on his face. Ever since that fateful night, he tried his best to forget about River and her delicious blood, but to no avail. But now that Yuuki's welfare is his priority, he will not hesitate to punish River if she hurt his Yuuki. Sensing her hesitance, he gently reassured her.

"What did she say, Yuuki? Do not be afraid to say it."

All of a sudden, Yuuki could not hold it in and blurted out everything. To say that Kaname is mad was an understatement. He was doing everything he could to rein his temper in.

' How dare she do this? Now Yuuki would be even more reckless with her decisions and it will make it harder for me to protect her. You're going to pay dearly for this, River.' Kaname thought as she hugged Yuuki and comforted her like in the old times.

"Yuuki, what I tell you is for your own good. Your safety matters more than anyone else in the world. You do not have to listen to River. She has no idea of what you have gone through and of our relationship. Now, sleep." He commanded her and she fell into a deep slumber. Picking her up bridal-style, he walked out of the Moon Dorms. Zero was leaning against a tree.

"Kiryuu, take her back to the Girls Dormitory."

He growled. "What did you do, bloodsucker?"

Kaname held back from snorting. "River is the one who made her like this."

Zero raised his eyebrows but nevertheless took Yuuki in his arms and made his way to her room.

 **RIVER'S POV~~~~**

"Oi! Are you paying attention?" Yagari-sensei snapped. Well, I cannot blame him. Sighing, I placed the dumbbells on the floor and sat down. He sat in front of me, placing his weapons by his side.

"Well, what's wrong?" He asked in his usual gruff voice, but with a faint trace of concern in it.

"I am tired." He sweatdropped. Before he could scold me, I continued.

"Even if I know what's happening, it feels unreal. I cannot even absorb the fact that there are vampire hunters and vampires roaming in our midst. That they are _real._ "

 **NORMAL POV~~~**

Yagari could sympathize, after all he heard the entire truth from Cross, sworn under secrecy. This lessened his hatred for the brat.

 **RIVER'S POV~~~**

"Why now?" He inquired. I hung my head, aura becoming a depressing dark blue. I told him my story on what happened in the hallway with Yuuki. Yagari-sensei burst into laughter.

"You really got spunk, kiddo."

"What's the point when my ass is going to be hunted by the Pureblood King?"

"Which means you need to start thinking before acting."

"Hai. By the way, can I ask you something else?"

"You already asked."

"Are Purebloods the only ones capable of erasing memories from humans?"

"Why the sudden question on their powers?"

I took a deep breath, before sharing my doubts.

"Because I have a feeling someone erased my memories. I want to get them back."

Yagari-sensei seemed to ponder on it for a while before suggesting,

"Why don't you try retracing your steps? That should help."

Wow. I facepalmed.

"Tsk. Idiot disciple, tread carefully next time." This time, he had a smirk on his face.

 **TWILIGHT~~~~**

"Tadaima!"

"Welcome back, River-chan! How's school today?" Uncle asked in his usual happy-go-lucky manner. I smiled and told him about my day, including what I said to Yuuki. Yet, he did not scold me or tried to be bias. This is why I can talk to him and Yagari-sensei just about anything.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I ran to get it, wondering who came to visit us. As soon as I saw Kaname standing there, I felt awful. Vague flashes of what had happened last night played in my mind. Before he could do anything, I slapped him, hard.

 **NORMAL POV~~~**

Kaname was astonished. He opened the door, only to find his face turned to the right from River's particularly harsh slap. Cross Kaien stood rooted to the spot, unable to comprehend River's actions.

"River-chan, what did you just do?!"

"Why don't you ask Kuran Kaname?" River's voice croaked at the end. The latter was shocked to see River crying. She clutched his collar and brought his face down to her height.

"Now I understand what it feels like to be a pawn. You bastard! I am not you TOY! I AM A HUMAN BEING! My memories are MINE to keep, not for you to snatch them away!" She yelled at him.

As a pureblood, his vampire hearing is 10 times keener than that of a human's. His ears hurt from the shrilling she caused, but his heart felt a pang of guilt. He felt so grief-stricken that he overlooked the fact that she recovered her memories. His heart clenched at her form and he put his arms around her, yet they were shoved away.

 **RIVER'S POV~~~**

I had enough of this! I can barely keep up with the storyline. Without knowing it, Kaname erased my memory. I am so weak I can't protect myself! I want to go away, back home!

Without much thought, I ran out of the house, ignoring Uncle's cries for me, Luckily, Kaname didn't run after me. 'After all, I'm just a pawn.' I thought bitterly. I continued at this pace into the dense forest, unaware that someone took notice of me.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hearing Hanabusa's voice, I forced my burning legs to go even faster. Tsk, within seconds, he was jogging beside me, not even breaking a sweat. Sighing, I wiped the tear streaks off my face as I slowed down to a stroll. After he saw me sobering up a bit, he began his usual questionnaire.

"What are you doing?" Why are you crying? Did someone bully you? Come on, tell me!"

A thick, angry vein popped in my head and I whacked Hanabusa on the head. He fell down, faking crocodile tears. I went to a tree and sat down underneath its thick branches. He soon turned serious as he sat beside me.

"What happened really?"

"None of your business, vampire." I nonchalantly replied.

"Of course, it is. If Kaname-sama and the Disciplinary Committee finds out, they will not take it lightly." I grew more irritated hearing that bastard's name.

"Kaname this, Kaname that, what is he? God?" I snarled. Hanabusa backed off a few steps away from me, astonished at the sudden tantrum. Then, he narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at me.

"How dare you insult Kaname-sama? Do you know who he is? He's our leader, and I am his faithful right-hand man!"

I stared at him as if he had grown another head. Before I could think of another biting remark, I saw a flock of birds flying over us. That followed by the sound of a flute playing a soft, gentle melody. Somehow, listening to it made me calm. Before I knew it, I forgot why I was even upset and angry.

'Strange.' I thought.

"River-chan, let's go! Someone is here." Hanabusa had conjured up spikes of ice, though he was being too rigid.

"River Alora, Aido Hanabusa, Lord Kaname has requested your presence immediately at Cross Kaien's house." Both him and I followed the voice to see Seiran-senpai perched on a tree branch.

"Yes, Seiran!" He responded.

"Seiran-senpai, wait!"

"What is it?"

"Did you play the flute just now?"

"I have no knowledge of playing such a musical instrument. Now, please excuse me." With that, she vanished, leaving a tornado of leaves in her wake.

"Then, who was the one playing the flute?" Hanabusa questioned aloud. Just nice, I thought of an idea to escape from Kuran Kaname.

"Since we are both curious, how about we explore this place and find the culprit?" I grinned, knowing that victory is mine to claim. In the manga, Aido Hanabusa is someone who likes to solve puzzles as quickly as possible. By presenting him such an opportunity, he would probably endure his Lord's wrath just to figure out the mystery.

"No."

.

.

.

"What? Pardon me, but can you repeat that?"

"I said no." He said firmly, his bubbling blue eyes now filled with unwavering resolve. I stuttered in disbelief.

"W-Why?"

"Following Kaname-sama is top priority! Now lets go."

He took my hand and all of a sudden, he pulled it back. Have you ever heard of the movie, Twilight? Bella touches Edward's hand in his silver Volvo and she shies away from it immediately? Yes, that's the exact kind of thing happening right now, but in another context. I rubbed my hands, and felt them to be smooth, with a few rough edges.

"Is my hand too rough for you to hold?" I joked, inwardly praying that it wasn't the case. That would be an embarrassment of a lifetime.

 **HANABUSA'S POV~~~**

What just happened?

As soon as I touched her, I felt my blood tingling with…. Excitement? Its like I've had been waiting for her to arrive. Now that I think about it, Akatsuki had experienced it too when he caught her. What does this mean?

 **RIVER'S POV~~~**

Hanabusa was quiet for some time before he took my hand again and pulled me. Soon enough, we made our way back to Uncle's house. Hopefully Kaname wont be there.

What a vain hope. He was sitting on the sofa of the drawing room. Uncle hugged me then checked for any injuries while crying on how he had nearly lost me. I laughed a little and pat his back.

"I wasn't running away from home. I happened to be running away from the evil clutches of a certain someone." I said, with a deadly tone towards the end. The latter seemed to pay no heed to my words.

'THWACK!'

"Ouch!" I nursed the bump on my head, glaring at Hanabusa.

"You are not supposed to go against Kaname-same. Apologise to him."

"That's enough, Aido. Let her be. You will be punished if you continue on." The oh-so great Lord finally opened his mouth.

"Hmph!"

I turned to Uncle, my voice pleading,

"Uncle, can I go back to my room please? I am tired."

"Okay, River-chan, but tomorrow we are going to have a discussion on what happened today. Kaname-kun, you are not excused from this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Both of our voices synchronized perfectly, giving me more reason to scowl at him. I went to my room and undressed. Putting on a long dress, I flopped myself on the bed. Within minutes, I was invited to the world of dreams.

 **HANABUSA'S POV~~~**

"Hanabusa." Kaname-sama said with authority.

"Yes, Kaname-sama? Is there anything that I can help you with?" I asked, eager to please him.

"Tell me what happened when you and River were in the forest. Did she do anything?"

Now, even if I am known as someone who always kiss Kaname's butt, I am a pro at reading between the lines. Seiren probably reported to him about what River said on hearing someone playing a flute. I told him everything truthfully, observing his facial expressions when I went on to the part of River crying. Even though it was faint, I could see that he was fighting hard not to let a frown appear on his face.

'Does Kaname-sama have feelings for River? What about Yuuki' I thought, amazed by the sudden change in events. Ever since River has arrived, there are more unanswered questions than ever. Fortunately for me, I love puzzles and I will not hesitate to solve them!

"Very good. You may leave to attend the class." Kaname-sama spoke.

"Hai, Kaname-sama. Have a good night." I bowed, and made my way to the classroom.

"So what happened? You got into trouble again?" Akatsuki mused, as I sat beside him.

"Something more interesting. I experienced the same symptoms as you when I touched River. I have came up with a number of theories, but it needs testing."

"As long as you are careful not to let yourself get in trouble. I always end up getting in trouble with you."

"Don't worry. Its nothing dangerous." I smiled, showing my pearly white teeth, before paying attention to the teacher at the front of the classroom.

 **Normal POV~~~**

Little did anyone know that tomorrow would bring everyone's roles to light.

 _ **Hi there! Its been a SUPERRRRR long time since I have updated. Now that work has ended officially I have more free time on my hands so I will be able to progress faster. In the next chapter, things will be revealed.**_

 _ **Until then have a good day and drop by a review. Do let me know if you guys want anything special to happen. Ill do my best to fit inside my story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

ARE YOU SERIOUS?

 **RIVER'S POV~~~**

"Class, with this problem sum, you use algebra. Taking the number of apples as x…" The teacher droned on and on as I tuned him out. My mind couldn't shake off what had happened in the morning.

 **FLASHBACK~~~**

The dining area had an unusually tense atmosphere. Kaname and I were sitting on the opposite side of Uncle. The latter's arms were crossed as he stared at the both of us, waiting for one of us to own up.

"Well, come on, we do not have all day." Ah, finally he said something.

"We have nothing to confess, Chairman Cross." Kaname said, placing his award-winning smile on.

"Oh yes you do. Kaname, what did River do to you that you erased her memories? More importantly, you did not inform me about it."

Kaname kept quiet, and if anyone were to observe him closely, he was trying not to pout. I giggled, but immediately fell silent when Uncle unleashed his hunter aura on us. I gulped, and then blurted out.

"2 nights ago, after dinner, I cut my finger. Kaname was already out of the house, but he came back smelling the blood. I wasn't bleeding heavily but Kaname was struggling to control himself. I sort of teased him into wanting a taste. He licked my finger, healing the cut. Then, he wiped out my memory of that incident. Last night, when I saw him, I remembered everything. Angry yet embarrassed at the same time, I ran out of the house."

Uncle then turned to Kaname, who only nodded in agreement with what I said. He sighed then rested his chin on his hands.

"Well, I hope this becomes an important lesson to you, River. Never taunt a vampire about blood, especially when its self-control is about to snap. You _know_ what will happen. Kaname-kun, you are not off the hook either. As a Pureblood, you are supposed to be setting an example for the Night Class. You should not be taking human blood."

"Yes, Chairman Cross." Kaname replied.

"Good. Now, both of you apologise and shake hands. Let's bury the hatchet!" Uncle returned back to his cheery self.

Both of us begrudgingly shook hands and apologized.

 **KANAME'S POV~~~**

Her hands, they are quite smooth, with a certain roughness at the edge. How I wish I could hold her hands in mine for eternity.

That's it. I am doomed. I have fallen in love with River and want her as my mate. Yuuki is my sister, but sadly I have no feelings for her as a lover. Yet, I cannot break her heart. But what about mine?

 **FLASHBACK ENDS~~~**

Damn. After that episode, I'm pretty sure Kaname will keep an eye on me. I didn't even retrace my steps. Just one look at his face and I remembered everything. Furthermore, with Hanabusa being so faithful to Kaname, he would most probably tell him about the mysterious person playing the flute. Sigh. I have never felt more screwed than in my entire life.

"Psst. River, you okay?" Sally whispered.

"Fine. Can I go to your room? I feel bored." Sally shrugged, not minding at all.

"But don't you have additional classes with Yagari-Sensei?" Karen asked.

"Nahhh. He has something on today, apparently." I sighed.

"That's great, then. We will meet up after school then." Sally said, excitement evident in her voice.

 **ENGING SCHOOL~~~**

After the bell rang, the three of us went to the Sun Dormitory, ignoring the people who wanted us to go for the changeover. On my way though, I saw Zero walking towards us. I sighed, hoping that he is not going to be direct about why I admonished Yuuki.

"Come to the Headmaster's house by dinner. Kuran won't be there. I have something to discuss with you." I rolled my eyes, which he glared at me.

"Alright."

"Bye, Zero-kun!" Sally and Karen exclaimed.

He ignored them and continued walking.

I tugged their hands, saying,

"Girls, can we hurry? Who knows who else will stop us from having our fun?"

"Haha. Alright, River." Sally laughed.

I didn't notice, but Sally and Karen exchanged concerned glances before nodding at each other. Soon, we arrived at our destination. For 2 whole hours, we were playing card games, snacking and laughing at each other's antics.

After recovering from the mirth of our previous joke, a comfortable silence fell upon us. Sadly for me, the phrase 'Not all good things last' fits since Karen spoke a question that I had been dreading.

"River, did something happen?" Sally nudged her ribs, scolding her for her tact before she turned to meet my shocked gaze.

"What Karen means is that other than the fact that you transferred to Cross Academy all of a sudden, did something happen to you here in this school?" Sally asked. Karen snorted at her bluntness.

I kept quiet for a few moments, before answering.

"I am not really alright, but I'll live."

Both of them seemed to understand that I was unable to reveal anything further than that. "Its okay, River. As long as you are remaining your true self to us, we are okay with it."

At that moment, I felt intensely grateful for their understanding. We fooled around for a while more until I had to go to Uncle's house for dinner.

 **AT CROSS KAIEN'S HOUSE~~~**

"River-chan, you're here!" Uncle enveloped me in a big bear hug. I didn't dodge but hugged him back.

"Stop spoiling the Chairman. If not, he would try to hug the rest of us living in this house." That oh-so grumpy Zero had finally made his appearance. I stuck my tongue out at him in retaliation. He growled and took me away from Uncle. I protested, but he didn't listen. Uncle, on the other hand, seemed to take this the wrong way.

"Oh my goodness! Zero-kun is finally starting to act like a big brother. I'm so glad for you, River-chan. Enjoy yourselves while I call for some Chinese take-out." With that, he skipped merrily into his office. Dammit! For once, I want to beat him into a pulp.

As for Zero and I, we entered into my room, and he finally let go of my hand. Luckily, its not bruised from his tight grip. I turned to glare at him.

Zero huffed. "Why did you make Yuuki cry?"

I took breaths, trying to fight against the headache that's threatening to come out.

"None of your business."

"Then there's no problem with me telling this to the Headmaster?"

Zero smirked, thinking that he had won.

"Go ahead." His smirk fell instantly. Then silence ruled over us before I spoke.

"Look Zero. I do not care if you think I'm a threat or whatever. But I am definitely a human, with _emotions._ Can you use your pea-sized brain to think that I may have made her upset because she hurt me first?"

Now then he feels guilty. Without saying anything, he left the room.

That night, I had an uneventful dinner, and went straight to bed.

.

.

.

 **NEXT DAY~~~~**

Waking up to the hash sunlight, I sat up on the bed and di a little meditation. 'Breathes in and out. Think of the mountains and the ocean.' I thought to myself as I tried conjuring the picture in my mind.

Once I felt that I was ready for the day, I freshened myself up before changing into a shirt and sweatpants, courtesy of Yagari-Sensei who bought decent clothes. I did not dare to ask Uncle, knowing that he would buy extremely girly clothes. I went down to the dining area, not surprised to see Yuuki and Zero.

"Good morning, everyone."

Uncle and Yuuki returned them, with Zero giving a slight nod of his head. Fortunately, Zero cooked breakfast so no suffered had to suffer from food poisoning.

"I am going to explore the campus, Uncle. See you at lunch."

"OK, River-chan! Be careful!" Uncle nagged.

I fought the urge to not roll my eyes and turned to Zero and Yuuki. They were looking at me with guarded expressions. I sighed.

"Uncle, can you tell Zero and Yuuki not to follow me? They somehow seem convinced that I'm the bad guy." I smiled at them before running out the front door, hearing Zero shouting a string of colorful words. Serves them right for invading one's privacy.

The morning rays fell on me as I ran into the forest. I wore shorts and a short sleeve shirt since it felt hot today. Soon, I slowed to a stroll. Today, I planned to find the source of that flute playing. It did not seem dangerous, plus it's a mystery that I need to solve since no one in the VK storyline plays a flute. However, I did not realize that 2 vampires were following me.

 **AN HOUR EARLIER~~~**

"Ne, Akatsuki, wake up!" Hanabusa whined.

"Go away and let me sleep, Hanabusa. Its still morning." The sleepyhead grunted.

But I want to buy a book. It is the latest _issue_ on Science  & Technology. Kaname-sama will not allow to go alone unless I'm with someone else." Hanabusa childishly wailed.

"I can see why." Akastsuki muttered as he got up. He knew he would not be able to sleep with Hanabusa pestering him. Sighing, he went to freshen himself up, leaving the latter to dance a victory dance.

They were making their way towards the gate when both of them caught sight of River running into the deeper part of the forest. Hanabusa thought aloud, "What is River-chan doing?"

That very same thought ran through Akatsuki's mind. Soon enough, Hanabusa went after her. Akatsuki hissed.

"Oi!"

"What?!" Hanabusa hissed back.

"Should we not report it to Kaname-sama before we both get into trouble?"

"Not this time, Akatsuki. I have a feeling we will miss something interesting if we go off now. Let's go." Akatsuki sighed. Internally, he was relieved, as he was worried about River. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

A few minutes later, both vampires were keeping a good distance from River while following her trail at the same time. After a while, the girl reached the area where she and Hanabusa had last heard the flute playing.

 **RIVER'S POV~~~**

"Hey!" River called out.

" Is anyone there? I remember someone playing a flute a few days ago. If you are here, will you talk to me?" I cried out all of a sudden, desperate to find out this mystery.

I heard voices, quiet but very _familiar_ voices. If Yagari-Sensei did not train me, I would not have heard them, but I did.. Turning around, I screamed in anger.

"HANABUSA! AKATSUKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH DOING HERE?"

"Shit! She found out!" Hanabusa yelped.

"You weren't actually quiet." Akatsuki rebutted.

"Neither of you were quiet." I snapped.

"Sorry, River-chan. We were going to town but we - saw you and got curious." Hanabusa explained.

"Are you sure your precious Kaname-sama did not order you to follow me?" I sneered, not helping it.

Akatsuki frowned, and as much as I tried to deny it, I felt a pang of guilt.

"Sorry. Its just that things between me and him are quite messy and I … just don't trust him anymore I guess."

Although the 2 did not say anything in response, their eyes were filled with understanding. I continued walking and soon, I hummed the melody that had been stuck in my head ever since that fateful day. The two vampires fell in step and walked leisurely at my pace.

It felt like we were walking aimlessly for hours. Hanabusa looked like he was about to scream in frustration many times but I pat his back to calm him down. I don't know why but it seemed very effective. Akastsuki even chuckled a few times when Hanabusa blushed.

"Hoenstly, what's the big deal? Can you share with me the joke?"

I asked.

"No! Akatsuki don't tell her!" Hanabusa yelled.

"Jeez fine. Sorry River, but if I tell, Hanabusa will get his revenge on me."

"Sighpie. Hanabusa, you're a meanie." I pouted childishly.

"Too bad."

Just then, I heard the flute playing the exact same melody from before!

Hanabusa must have recognized it too for he started to run.

"This way!"

Akatsuki and I followed to catch up. Thankfully, they did not use their vampire speed. We stopped at a certain area, where the surroundings were still dense trees with canopies. However, the flute music was surrounding the area and no matter how hard we searched, we could not find the source of it.

But suddenly, Hanabusa did something. He knelt to the ground and pressed his ear against it. His eyes widened as he gestured us to do the same. True enough, the music could be clearly heard in the underground.

"So what do we do now?"

"If the music comes from the underground, that means there must be a trapdoor somewhere." Hanabusa replied.

Akastsuki frowned.

"But we are surrounded by nature, where do we find a trapdoor? And before we think of going underground, have you thought about whether it could be a vampire in the underground."

This is horrible. I can act like Sherlock Holmes but I doubt I'm that smart to find the trapdoor. Screw my life.

Just then, all three of us picked up at the slight change in music. It sounds more welcoming. This time we followed the direction of the calming music from a simple cedar tree, with no special features to distinguish it from other trees. As soon as I touched the rough bark of the tree, I found a small patch of grass being elevated up. Then I saw what seemed like endless staircases gracing me.

" Guess we have no choice but to explore it." I can't help but notice the glee in Hanabusa's voice. The trio walked down the staircase, each of them imagining what secrets lie underneath.

 _ **Hello to you all. I apologise for the long wait.**_

 _ **Firstly, there are many people who I would like to thank for their constant reviews and even their ideas on what they expect. I am glad that your have so many amazing ideas. Of course, bear in mind, that what I am mostly focusing on is the aspect of River changing the VK story with her powers. There will be Yuuki bashing. I have seen that some of your had even came up with pairings. I'll do my best to fit in some of the pairings of the story. Rest assured, you guys can continue writing your ideas. In fact just pen down whatever your thoughts are in the reviews. They will be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **To archangeldemon12: nopeeee. Im actually a great fan of Kaien Cross in VK. In fact, he plays an important role in this story. Well not as much as Kaname, Hanabusa and Akatsuki:)**_

 _ **RD~~~**_


	8. Chapter 8

What we want to see is not what it always is

The dark, moldy walls did nothing to satisfy our curiosity, as we walked down the never-ending staircase. Akatsuki had conjured a small amount of fire on his finger to provide some form of light.

 **AFTER A WHILE~~~**

"Oh yes! We are finally going to reach the bottom of the stairs." I exclaimed. Hanabusa rolled his eyes at my antics. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him like a five-year old.

As soon as our feet stepped on the straight ground, fire emerged from nowhere and lit up the torches. Naturally, Hanabusa and I turned to Akatsuki. Judging from the way he was frowning, he did not cause it. A little hesitance evolved in me from taking a step further. Strangely, Akatsuki noticed my uneasiness. He placed his hand on my back, pushing me forward. This entire scene went unnoticed went unnoticed by Hanabusa. We walked on, my eyes being wary of anything that can happen.

No ghosts or rogue vampires have appeared so fast, except for dreary-looking walls with cobwebs hanging on the ceilings. Not to mention the occasional sounds of insects chirping. Hanabusa was starting to become bored, for he resorted to encasing the bugs in ice. 'Surely he could find better stuff to use his powers on?' I thought, like Grey Fullbuster from the 'FairyTail' anime, with his ice-make magic.

My thoughts were interrupted as I bumped into Hanabusa's _extremely solid_ back.

"Oof!" I fell on my bum. I expected Hanabusa to make some nasty comment or snicker, yet nothing happened. I pulled myself up to a standing position and was about to chide them for not being gentlemen, but my jaw went slack.

Right before us, stands a huge door, carved with magnificent and intricate designs of 2 identical dragons. Yet, I could not help but feel that they are different in a way.

"This is so damn cool! A mystery, which keeps on getting more and more interesting!" Hanabusa exclaimed, his eyes glittering brightly with sparkles. I wish I could share the same feeling as him. On the outside, I stay calm, but mentally, my mind was racing. I was trying to remember all the chapters from 1 to 99, even the bonus chapters which contain any significance of this 'mystery'. 'None,' I thought. Oh well, I am screwed. ROYALLY SCREWED!

 **IN THE MOON DORMITORY~~~**

All of the vampires were sleeping except for the Pureblood. He was currently finishing the last few reports sent by the Vampire Council. Soon, he stopped what he was doing and looked out the window, thinking of River.

If only he knew who was with River at this moment.

 **ACADEMY CAMPUS~~~**

Zero and Yuuki were searching the hallways and classrooms, searching for River. The scolding from Chairman Cross did nothing to ease their minds off River. Yuuki wanted to apologise for her actions, having done a bit of soul searching the previous nights. Zero didn't trust River. For all he knew, she could be someone like Maria Kurenai.

Sally, on the other hand, walked into the classroom Zero was in. She had left her notebook under the table, along with River's and wanted to retrieve it. Seeing Zero searching suspiciously under the desks made her curious as to what could have happened. Fortunately for her, Zero was so engrossed in finding River's stuff that he did not sense her presence.

All was fine and dandy until Zero came across two notebooks, under the name of Sally and River. He left Sally's one back in its place and was about to open River's.

"What are you doing with River's notebook, Zero-kun?"

At the sound of Sally's voice, Zero head turned fast. River's harmless notebook lay forgotten in his hand as he tried to fathom how Sally had entered the classroom undetected.

"Well?" Sally asked, getting slightly irritated. Karen and her noticed that the two disciplinary guardians were taking an unusual interest in River. Even if they knew River was hiding stuff, they did not believe that she was bad. As a best friend, Sally will protect River. Once again, she waited to get some acknowledgement from Zero, who seemed to be expressionless for some reason. Sally walked up to him and snatched her friend's book.

That action snapped Zero from his musings and he took back the book. He glared at Sally with one of his famous death glares. Sally was appalled.

"Why did you take her notebook?" She asked calmly.

"None of your business. As a prefect, I have the right to confiscate things." Zero retorted.

"Are you sure you can confiscate a biology notebook?" Sally took on Karen's sarcasm, which did not go unnoticed by Zero.

"Watch it, Dominique. I am the prefect here. You are crossing the line."

"So when it comes to River, I am crossing the line? What did River do to you and Yuuki-san? You are meaner to her and for no reason at all. Give me her book back or I can go straight to Chairman Cross. If River did something bad, then he would not have allowed her to enroll here."

With that, Sally redoubled her efforts to get River's notebook back. Unknowingly, she tripped on Zero's foot. Waiting to kiss the floor, she was surprised when strong arms circled around her and hauled her up to a standing position. She felt her face grow hot. 'Its nothing! Its just the first time a guy is so close to me.' Sally continued to tell herself.

"Here." Zero thrusted River and Sally's notebooks to her. Sally looked at him, though his face was turned to the other side.

"What?" Sally asked, dumbstruck.

"Take them and go back. Forget this thing ever happened." Sally noted how adamant he was at not showing his face to her. 'Did he grow a zit or something?' She thought. Poor Sally, Zero was red from embarrassment, getting caught red-handed like that.

'Well, bye then,Zero-Kun. Don't be so mean to River!" Sally walked out of the classroom and back to Karen's dormitory. What was different from usual was that her mind was filled with Zero.

 **KAREN AND SALLY'S DORMITORY~~~**

"Your finally back!" Karen exclaimed.

"I ran into Zero, and at a good timing too. He was taking River's notebook." Sally frowned as she said this.

"What! This is getting ridiculous! What did River do to warrant this kind of behavior? And it's a freaking biology notebook!" Karen yelled, frustrated.

"Calm down, Karen. If this occurs one more time, we both will go to the Headmaster."

"Deal."

"Good, now, let's play some cards for a while."

 **BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND~~~**

"Ugh! What's wrong with this door? Why can't it open?" Hanabusa stomped his foot on the ground childishly. Who can blame him? From saying words to using his powers and Akatsuki's, all attempts were unsuccessful. There were no symbolic words on the doors to help us either.

"How about we just go back and forget this ever happened?" I asked.

"No!"

"River's right, Hanabusa. Sooner or later, Kaname-sama and the others will wake up and wander where we are. I rather avoid his wrath and punishments." Akatsuki added his input.

Tuning out the cousin's bickering, I went to the doors, feeling the rough, ancient material. I started humming quietly the tune I heard from the playing of the flute.

All of a sudden, the ground quaked beneath us. I lost my balance, and fell to the ground, once again. Akatsuki and Hanabusa remained standing. The doors that we had been trying to crack open all this time greeted us an entrance!

"Really, who would have thought of music as a password?" said Hanabusa. Well, looks like he ain't 100% a genius."

"Let's go inside." I urged.

The trio of us stepped foot inside. The designs were even more marvelous to look. Aurora lights brightened up the area through the glass. Many treasures such as gold, silver and rubies lay messily on the ground. Holy, this looks like the cave in the Aladdin Movie!

'Maybe this world is going to let me rub a lamp.' I thought, sarcastically.

"Oh no, child. I am not a lamp, and most certainly, my brother is not one either." A deep voice resounded through the area, creating a slight echo.

Hanabusa dropped the necklace he was holding and shrieked in a manly voice. I can't help but follow him too.

"Who's there?" Akatsuki called out, a set of flames prepared in his hand.

"Watch your tone, you insolent vampire! We are older than you, so you shall treat us with respect!" Another voice appeared. Just then, the flames that were in Akatsuki's hand were encased in ice.

"What the! I didn't even do it!" Hanabusa yelled.

Somehow, at the back of my mind, I knew what the two of the unknown are. But at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to encounter that possibility. Vampires are chaotic enough already, thank you very much.

"Let's go. We can see who has been living underground all this time." Akatsuki said.

The trio walked towards the directions of the voices. Even if the Level C artistcoats were tempted to guard themselves with their powers, neither wanted a repeat of what had happened with Akatsuki's fire earlier.

Soon, they entered into a warmer area of the place. But the sight that greeted them was astonishing- 2 gigantic DRAGONS curled up from the ceilings, peering at them.

I could take it no more. I screamed for all it's worth.

 **NORMAL POV~~~**

River fainted. Akastsuki and Hanabusa gawked in disbelief. The 2 dragons, with their centuries of wisdom, stayed in their place. The ice dragon sighed.

"Great, a weakling."

"Don't be hasty. She is the one destined for greatness after all." The dragon chided.

"Fine. Should we engage in a staring contest with the vampires?"

The fire dragon shook his head, not bothering to comment.

 _HIYA FELLAS! HERE IS THE UPDATE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER HOPEFULLY. YES, DRAGONS ARE IN THE STORY! DO READ AND LET ME KNOW YOUE THOUGHTS! HAVE A NICE DAY!_

 _RD~~~_


	9. Chapter 9

Twist and Truth

 **NORMAL POV~~~**

Akatsuki and Hanabusa stood rooted to the ground, gaping at the dragons. They did not expect this at all. What was worse was that the way they were talking about River sounded like she was powerful or had an important part to play.

"Hanabusa, remind me never to go with you to solve any mysteries ever again." Akatsuki growled.

The said boy yelped a bit. He was berating himself for not working out the clues earlier. An Ice Dragon can put Akatsuki's power, and the identical dragon designs on the entrance door. He looked at his left side, whee River lay.

'Kaname-sama is going to kill us.' He groaned.

"Quit your whining!" The Ice Dragon roared.

"Calm down, brother. You are scaring them. Be at peace, young fledglings. We have no desire to hurt you, but to hear our story and help the girl." The Fire Dragon exhibited his gentle manners.

"Wait, what? Help River-chan?" Hanabusa asked, feeling lost at one of these rare and important times.

"Yes, you two will guide River Alora, in all aspects. Otherwise, you would not be born with powers gifted by us. Though it's a small portion."

Hanabusa hated to admit it but it made sense. Level Cs have one type of power, but he and Akatsuki had gained powers of nature- something which is not rarely seen. Both are powerful in their own rights. Their families-who had been shocked at first, were proud of them.

It seemed that his cousin figured it out too. For his next question was, "Who is River Alora?"

" A human who will bring the balance back to the world, but at a great price." The Ice Dragon answered.

Just then, River awoke. She held her head gingerly as she woke up. Akatsuki kneeled down to her level and assisted her in sitting up. "Are you alright?"

River did not answer, as she was busy staring at the cause of her fainting.

 **RIVER'S POV~~~**

"HOLY! THIS IS NOT REAL!" I didn't pay any attention to Akatsuki covering his now slightly damaged ears.

"What's wrong with you, River-chan? Have you gone MAD?!" Hanabusa yelled back, covering his sensitive ears.

Before I could shout more, I felt a hand on my back. Akatsuki was rubbing circles and its effect was instantaneous. I mellowed down and settled for glaring at the annoying blonde-haired vampire.

"Child, what's wrong? Why do you seem so afraid?" The Fire dragon prodded gently, though curious.

"Of course she is afraid. I bet her world did not have any vampires or dragons." The Ice Dragon mumbled.

"But the Vampire Knight manga did not have dragons! They only have vampires!" I cried out, not caring that I let the cat out of the bag.

'Another world? Manga?' The two Level C vampires thought.

"Oi! River-chan, can you explain what you mean by Vampire Knight manga? I read through Takuma's manga collection. I did not recall any mangas of that title." Hanabusa said with annoyance lacing his voice. Things are getting too complicated for his liking.

I launched into the story of how I came to this world. For a moment, I thought they would not believe me, but they did. Hanabusa's jaw went slack, as he remembered the times that he found River suspicious. 'Her story makes sense. Especially with the way she backed away from me and how she used that tidbit of red eyes.' Hanabusa thought.

Akatsuki, on the other hand, felt sympathy for the poor girl. It was no wonder she had a meltdown that night. He continued rubbing circles gently on River's back; feeling more determined to protect her from any threats in the future.

The Dragons did not seem too surprised. The Fire Dragon murmured.

"River Alora, you really are the prophesized child. We felt the resonance, and so did the two vampires, when you have arrived."

"Hey! If you mean getting tingly all over, then that doesn't happen when she arrived. It _happens_ when we have contact with her!"

I suddenly had a flashback on the time when Hanabusa pestered Akatsuki not to tell me why the former was acting weird after patting his back. 'So that's what had happened.' She thought.

The Ice Dragon mused.

"Well, maybe its different for vampires."

"But wait. Why am I in this world? What am I supposed to do?" I asked. After all, that's the main point right?

The Dragons faced each other, and with a nod, they turned to face us. In a loud, timbre yet soothing voice, they spoke.

"Fire and Ice, both

Ying and Yang,

Black and White, merge to

Balance the world.

River, you are the epitome of Air, the balance."

What the Dragons got in return were 2 scrunched up faces and 1 in awe. Hanabusa turned to River and inspect her, not believing it. Noticing this, Akatsuki asked Hanabusa to explain.

"Its simple. River is prophesized to end the feud between vampires and vampire hunters. That means she's powerful."

"Don't worry your pretty head though. I'm sure Kuran is more powerful than me." I added this in appeasement. The Dragons wisely held their tongues.

'Now I feel like Harry Potter.' I thought. Another popped up and I voiced it.

"What are my powers?" I inquired.

"You will see. And River, do not forget, these two vampires are born to be your guide. They can be trusted with anything."

"Well, thank you, Dragons. Or do your have names?" I wondered, curious.

The Dragons in question were shocked. Other than their First Masters, none of their descendants had ever asked for their name. Warmth filled their heart.

"My name is Fotiàs." The Fire Dragon announced.

"My name is Pàgou." The Ice Dragon announced.

"Well, Fotiàs and Pàgou, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'll try my best to out a stop to the war between the vampires and vampire hunters." As River said this, both vampires realized she did not include them in helping her. Yet, no one said anything.

"Very well then. Unfortunately, you must return to your school. I sense an irritated vampire." Pàgou mused.

"Oh shit, Kuran!" I cried out in horror, totally having forgotten about him.

"Kaname-sama." Hanabusa squeaked.

"Punishment as usual." Akatsuki facepalmed.

"Close your eyes, wimps." Pàgou said.

As soon as I closed my eyelids, I felt a layer of something warm on me. The next moment, I found myself in the forest, just like the fellow vampire cousins. I grinned.

"Wicked." And then my mood soured at the thought of Kuran.

"Guys, we need to form a cover-up story. Akatsuki, can you melt Hanabusa's ice and get us drenched?" I asked, a plan forming in my head.

We got drenched, which wasn't pleasant as the water was still cold from ice. I continued,

"Okay, so we are going back to Cross Academy like this. When I drop you off at the Moon Dormitory, Kuran will most likely catch you and ask where you have been. You will say you found me in the forest and we found ourselves playing with your powers until we got drenched."

"That doesn't seem so convincing River-chan." Hanabusa rebutted.

"Don't worry, he will have to believe it. I'm telling Uncle everything that had occurred. He will support my cover story." I reassured him.

"Wait you mean Chairman Cross knows who you really are?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yup! Yagari-sensei also knows too! I just didn't want Kuran to know because he would most likely find a way to manipulate me and change the storyline."

"So there really is a manga about us?"

"Yes….. Hanabusa, you have a stash of junk, which got destroyed by Kuran's powers in a fit of rage. Akatsuki, you like Ruka a lot, but you don't act on it because she has feelings for Kuran. Am I correct?" I grinned cheekily.

Both looked at me in disbelief, their secrets found out. I giggled,telling them to get used to it.

Soon, we reached the Moon Dormitory. I bade them farewell and wish them luck. After that, I strolled back to home, pondering what had happened in this past two hours. "I'm home!"

"River-chan , you're back in time for lunch. I ordered Indian Cuisine. Is that fine with you?" Uncle asked.

"Sure! Uncle, are Zero and Yuuki joining us for lunch? I have loads of things to tell you and Yagari-Sensei."

Uncle stopped washing the dirty dishes, and looked at me in worry. I smiled.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad had happened." Uncle's posture softened a bit as he continued doing the dishes. I helped in drying them. The rest of the time was filled with a companionable silence until Zero and Yuuki came.

"Sup?" I greeted, trying to be polite.

It didn't work as zero ignored me. At least, Yuuki gave me a small smile. Some progress made at least. The doorbell rang.

"That must be the takeout. I'll go get it." I muttered.

After paying the deliveryman, I went to place the takeout on the table. The plates and cutlery were already set up. As soon as Uncle sat up on the dining chair, everyone digged in.

After a painstakingly half an hour later, the dishes were in the sink and I was cleaning the table.

"River-chan?" Uncle called.

"Yes Uncle?"

"Go get changed. We are going shopping. I doubt you can wear Yuuki's clothes all the time."

"Alright!" In glee, I hurried to my room to change.

 **MOON DORMITORY~~~ NORMAL POV~~~**

As soon as Hanabusa and Akatsuki crossed the doorstep of the Moon Dorms, the sight of Kaname reading a book on the sofa greeted them. As if he had just sensed them, he said nonchalantly,

"Oh your back." However, the cousins could hear the silent question of where they had been accompanying his tone.

"Hai, Kaname-sama. We were supposed to go to a bookstore to get the latest issue of a magazine but we encountered River-chan on the way. Somehow she roped us into playing with our powers and we ended up drenched from melting the ice."

Hanabusa said with no stutter that Akatsuki was inwardly shocked. He thought the idiot wouldn't be able to lie to the Pureblood. 'Ever since River came here, surprising things are occurring.' He thought.

Kaname scrutinized them heavily, trying to catch any sign of lie. He could not ask Seiran as he wasn't aware that the two of them went out until he sensed them using their powers outside. He tried to play it cool, but deep inside, he was raging with jealousy at the thought of them being with his River.

"I see. And what did River think of your powers?"

This question startled them a bit as they weren't sure on how to approach it. Akatsuki then answered,

"River was shocked at first and nearly ran away in fright. But after that, she just looked at us in awe when we did harmless stuff like making shapes and sculptures."

"At least, she is warming up to the idea of vampires. You can go back to your room and rest until evening."

"Yes Kaname-sama." Both of them were hurrying to the stairs, relieved when they heard him.

"Oh, and ten days of suspension for mixing around with a Day Class student and exposing your identity and powers."

They continued to their room and after they locked it (soundproof rooms), Hanabusa started ranting. Akatsuki was no better. He banged his head on the wall. But when they looked at each other, both laughed it off. Yeah, the punishment is worth the secret that they have discovered.

 **Another update! This time, we all know what role is river supposed to play. But when will it occur? Even as a writer, I do not want to progress so fast as to let River reveal her powers. After all, that's not rlly that fun. The next chap will be more on River's rs with people. Yuuki, Zero and the rest. More romance moments with Kaname coming soon** **Let me know what you think of it or is there any improvements that I need to make.**

 **RD~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

Not a Mundane Life At All

 **RIVER'S POV~~~~**

It's just another plain old day ahead of me. I would get distracted and then my two besties would pull me back to Earth. Ever since that time spent with Hanabusa and Akatsuki in the underground, there was not much activity going on. Heck, maybe it's because of the manga, but I kept on anticipating something new to happen each day. Yes, my brain is super logical.

In the middle of the week, I somehow started getting used to Yagari-Sensei's grueling training methods. But then again, the moment he saw me stop complaining, he just added more ridiculous exercises that I've never heard of before in my life. Some of them include walking like an animal on all fours, which moved on to running and then doing push-ups or crunches in the midst of it. Sadly, my flexibility never improved much no matter how hard he tried. I think after trying to force my legs in a split and me running to cry to Uncle, well, let's just say that Sensei never dared to mention flexibility exercises ever again.

Another good thing I had experienced is my new clothes. Thankfully, Uncle let me choose what I want, adding his surprisingly good tastes of input here and there. I should not have given him too much discredit. But when you read too many fanfics which involve his craziness… you'll slowly believe him to be really like that at some point. But enough of that. Let's move on to the real serious bit.

Last time, I mentioned about going out with Uncle. After shopping, Uncle and I met Yagari-Sensei at a café. While savoring the chocolate fudge ice cream, I told them about what had happened with Akatsuki and Hanabusa at the underground in low tones. Needless to say, they were shocked. But who wouldn't? Uncle took off his glasses and massaged his temples in an attempt to calm down. Yagari-Sensei just let loose a string of curse words that were quite familiar, before Uncle told him to stop it.

"River-chan, these Dragons, they said you have powers?" Uncle asked.

"That's right. Apparently, Hanabusa and Akatsuki inherited their powers too. But that's not what I am worried about. I am more concerned with Kuran Kaname. HE IS bound to find out that I am different and with powers like mine, which are currently unknown, I am sure he would not hesitate to use me for his own gain. I don't know how to defend myself against him either."

"I never knew the day would come when I have to hide things from Kaname. I don't blame you, River-chan. After all, I'm not as young as I used to be so I may not be able to see him like how you see him as." Uncle sighed.

"I think, we have to let River meet Hanabusa and Akatsuki more often. We cannot interfere much but we will do our best to help you should you need it. Then again, your training still continues. And I think on Monday, you can get to choose a weapon of your choice." Yagari-sensei spoke.

For once, I feel like I might have a crush on Yagari-Sensei. But nah he needs to be a bit leaner like Kaname. 'Wait, KANAME?! WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM? Shit do I find him attractive? Yes. No. Yes. No. Damn it!' I thought.

This sucks. Because I realized that I am actually having a crush on a Pureblood. A more than 1000 year old pureblood in the guise of an extremely handsome man.

And that's how my day went with Uncle and Yagari-Sensei.

Another week passed by. And that's when things started to take a turn.

 **SCHOOL HALL~~~**

"Oi, Sensei!" I called out.

"What, brat?" Yagari-Sensei answered back with a mild tone of annoyance.

"When are you giving me my weapon? I already said I wanted a gun." I whined to him. Yagari-Sensei doesn't really make things fun or turn it into a game. So the training kind of started to get boring for me. Its hard, but extremely boring.

Instead of showing sympathy, he just smirked. What an utter sadist.

"Gaki, I have your weapon. Here." With that, he tossed something at me. A gun. A BLOODY HEAVY GUN.

Taking a closer look, I realized it wasn't really a cool gun like Zero's. It is just some normal gun. With no cool name or any shining silver polish on it. I glared at Yagari-Sensei, wondering if it was a joke. He shrugged, as if knowing what I wanted to ask.

"Your still a novice. I'll upgrade when you get better with your gun. If you ever, that is."

URGHHHHHHHH.

The training for the gun didn't go so well either. Missing the target is one thing, but to shoot at a range further from the target itself is even more embarrassing. I really feel like just, you know, shooting myself with the gun. That would probably be the first accurate shot that I would have made.

After Yagari-sensei waved me off with a sarcastic remark about me being able to kill Level-Es with my gun, I made my way back to Uncle's house.

"I'm home!" No answer except for arguing in Uncle's office. Naturally, I went to the scene. Kaname and Uncle were too engrossed in their fight to notice me so yeah.

"Who is that girl?" Kuran asked.

"That is none of your business Kaname-Kun. You knew it was a lie, so that means it's confidential. She is afraid of you. Don't give her any more reason to be more afraid of you."

"Why is she afraid of me?"

"Why don't you ask her? Now I am going to leave. River-chan has arrived. Don't worry Kaname. She is of no threat."

I just ran back to my room straight away after that. I didn't think Kaname would want to know about me so badly. In a way, I'm feeling flattered, but at the same time, I know its not good. This isn't the handsome boy asks about you. It's a Pureblood who's going to make my life hell if he finds out who I truly am.

And that's how my day went.

 **The Next Day~~~**

" _River."_

 _I turned behind to see Kuran Kaname standing in front of me, in his casual black shirt and beige slacks. I was in an old house. Everything screamed ancient to me. The cobwebs marring the corners of the walls and on the furniture, the paintings, which seem to portray pictures back in the 1980s. That was when I saw the blood splattered on the wall behind me and on the floor. I looked back at the Pureblood._

" _Kaname? Is that really you? Or is it a dream?"_

 _Instead of an answer, he just took a step closer to me. I wanted to step back but I was unable to. Its like I was waiting for him to come to me. And that was what I did._

 _The next moment, I found myself in his arms._

 _And then we kissed._

 _Rings of blue and orange flames danced around us and I felt that only him and I were in our own little world. I wanted it to last forever._

THUMP!

"OUCH!"

I was trying to fight off the stuff surrounding me only to see my plush comforter. After I slowly got out and stretched, I found myself touching my slightly chapped lips. 'How I really wish it was reality. Eh wait! BAD THOUGHTS! He loves Yuki. He wont like me.' With that reality in mind, I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Which was kinda hard as I would be tempted to go back to sleep to dream about him and me together, as a couple. Sighpie, my life has turned into New Moon's love story version. (Second Series Of Twilight) All I need is another guy to add into this mix.

Making my way downstairs, I thought of what I was going to do today. It's the weekend, but I would like to spend some time with Sally and Karen.

Soon, I found myself taking the bus to the downtown with the 2 girls.

.

.

.

Shopping is tiring. EXTREMELY TIRING. And I did not even buy anything. Oh well, but it was worth it since I managed to spend some time with them, being normal and away from the supernatural.

We were settling down in a Choco Latte Café. Things went on well until Sally brought up something that made my blood turn cold.

"Hey! Why are we closing the store?" I turned around to find a butler shutting down the doors to the entrance and exit. The chair screeched as I dragged it across the floor and stood up. My eyes scanned across the room and then, I realized. The only ones in the shop were the staff and us three, who were starting to wobble weirdly. My mind caught up to what my body had been aware of.

This was no café. This was a vampire's nest, filled with Level-Es. We walked into a trap. I was reaching for my gun, but then I thought of Sally and Karen. What do I tell them? That they were going to be devoured by vampires if they just stood there?

"River, what's wrong? Is there a burglar?" Karen asked, worry lacing her tone.

"No. Guys, do one thing. Break the tinted window, NOW!" I whispered harshly, praying that the others won't catch onto their plan and their red eyes wont be shown to my two sweet friends. Needless to say, Karen took the plate that she was eating her slice of vanilla strawberry cake on and threw it at the window with all her might.

CRASH!

It wasn't a big hole but then Sally fixed it by throwing the rest of the cutlery in a smooth projectile motion. The hole was big enough and the sunlight was passing through. The Level Es shied away from it. Sally and Karen climbed over to the outside. I was about to follow them but I heard multiple growls. Turning around, I saw that the Level Es have finally shown their true appearance. Sharp fangs, long nails, wrinkled skin and their red, blood eyes.

Thinking of the safety of my friends, I called out.

"Sally, Karen, go back to Cross Academy and tell Uncle that there are Level Es in the café. He will know what I mean. I'll be fine so go!"

I could tell that they wanted to stay but they swallowed their words and ran off. The further they ran, the more scared I became of what was behind me. I was about to turn when I felt myself flying backwards. I crashed into a bunch of bins.

Everything hurts. My head is pounding, my arms sting and since I am in an awkward position, I could start to feel cramps in my legs.

'Hanabusa, Akatsuki, I need your help.' I desperately cried out in my mind, knowing that it would be no use since they are not here or can hear me telepathically. I slowly got up and faced about 1,2,3… 12 Level Es. Sheesh I am royally screwed.

 **BACK IN CROSS ACADEMY~~~NORMAL POV~~~**

Karen and Sally ran as fast as they could. They did not stop until they reached Chairman's office in the campus. They burst in without knocking. To their surprise, Hanabusa and Akatsuki were present as well.

Being in the Chairman mode, Cross Kaien asked,

"I am sure that you know when to knock before entering."

"But Chairman, River's in trouble! She told us to tell you that there are Level Es in the café we are eating at. She made us break out of the area through the window. She seemed to be really afraid."

At that instant, everything happened simultaneously. Hanabusa and Akatsuki used their vampire speed to rush past the girls while Chairman stood up to try to stop them. Sally and Karen were speechless. Karen was the one who gathered the courage to speak.

"What the hell just happened?"

Chairman Cross had no choice at that point in time. He placed his hands on their foreheads and put them to sleep. Then he carefully erased the memories and implanted new ones to avoid any suspicion. He placed both of them on the couches in the office and went to the window. "River, please be safe." He said, with crease lines on his forehead.

 **AKATSUKI'S POV~~~**

As soon as the girls mentioned Level Es, blood boiled in me. River is in danger. 'What the hell happened? What did she do? Why is she in danger?' All these thoughts ran through my head as me and Hanabusa used our vampire speed.

"Akatsuki, do you think she's okay?" My cousin asked.

"I don't know. But when its all over, we are going to talk to River. She needs us and she has to admit it. She cannot be doing things by herself. We have to guide her and its our responsibility."

"I never knew I would hear those words from someone who hardly cares about anything other than Ruka."

"I don't know, Hanabusa. Meeting River has ignited something in me. That trip to the underground had confirmed it."

"Same here Akatsuki. Lets save her and give her a good scolding."

"Deal."

Soon, they reached the café after smelling River's scent. Both were shocked when they saw River standing with blue and orange flames surrounding her. They walked slowly, examining the dust from the dead bodies of the Level Es. The only thought ran through their minds.

"What happened here?"

 **Hi!**

 **This is the October update for the story. School has started so I can't write much but the main plot is starting. Do let me know what you guys think!**

 **RD**


	11. Chapter 11

Powers Emerge, Unknown To All Kind

 **RIVER'S POV~~~**

Geez. It hurts to think. It took a while before I managed to get up and stand on the ground. A bit unstable, but my vision is no longer blocked by black spots. Unfortunately, the ugly sight of the Level Es greeted my eyes. What I would love to do to get out of here and not face them. Oh well, life sucks.

Facing Level Es in reality can be a bit daunting. Especially when you have nothing to protect yourself with except for an old gun with no anti-vampire bullets. I really hope Uncle chews out Yagari-Sensei this time. He truly deserves it. Speaking of that gun, I reached for it from the back of my pocket jeans. There were only three practice balls inside. Oh well, hopefully what I am about to do can serve as a distraction. After shooting my first bullet, as expected it missed its aim. But the Level Es were put off by the loud gunshot for a surprisingly small gun. As soon as they stopped edging towards me, I made a dash for the space in between them.

Running. I did not dare risk stopping to see if my pursuers were still there. I held onto the hope that I could outrun them. Soon, I reached into another alleyway and I went in that direction, thinking it would eventually lead me to the streets. Yet, that hope was dashed as my path was obstructed by a dead end.

'Okay, River, don't panic. You have a plan. You have two bullets. OH SCREW THIS SELF-PEP TALK!' I am going to die. Barely a month in this world and I am going to die. Someone help me out, please.

"That is what we are here for, River Alora." I turned around, expecting to see the two 2 dragons but they weren't there.

"We are in your mind, River."

In the next moment, everything ran so smoothly, like a movie. Time stopped as my surroundings turned black and white and the Level Es looked frozen as well. I felt myself dragged into a whirlwind. Soon enough, I landed not so gently on my butt on the ground of the cave. I got up slowly and met the gazes of Pàgou and Fotiàs. None of them look worried. Heck, if I am not wrong, Fotiàs' eyes have a tinge of mischief in it. But who cares.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I cried out, relief finally overwhelming my body. After recovering from the fall, I realized that I am no longer chased by Levels Es any longer. Pooh, that was a horrid experience.

"You are going back, River." Fotiàs laughed. My happiness ended right there and then.

"What?" My voice was filled with dread.

"We stopped time, so that you can awaken your powers." My face kiss the ground in a comical manner that got both of them snickering. Eventually, it turned to booming sounds of laughter. Seriously, why me?

.

.

.

After taking 10 deep breaths, I managed to calm myself down. Reopening my eyes, which I didn't notice it, closed, I asked.

"What should I do?"

"Strengthen your resolve and concentrate on eliminating the Level Es. We ourselves do not know what powers you gained with fire and ice powers at your disposal." Pàgou explained.

'For 2 wise old dragons, they sure are helpful.' I thought. Come on, this is not some chick flick where a guy gets powers from wanting to protect a girl. It is an anime though.

"Now that we explained everything, good luck!" Fotiàs said, laughing at my horror-stricken face. THEY ARE HORRIBLE! Before I knew it, I find myself back at that exact same spot where danger is surrounding me.

'Okay, I can do this. I can do this.' I finally released the deep breath that I have been holding and clench my fists.

Instantly, I felt power build up from deep within my core.

" RRRRRRRROAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Flames of blue and orange danced around me. Most of the Level Es shied away from the brightness, though some were insistent on having me as their meal. Following my instincts, I brought my right hand forward and raised it up. Immediately, the dancing flames hit one of them. The loud shrieks died after a few moments, as the vampire turned to ash. I flicked my hand with simple movements, and pretty much, all the vampires around me turned to dust.

To say I was amazed would be an understatement. I watched the flames that seemed to have a life of its own, as it surrounded me yet again. It gave me strange warmth that I would have never expected from a mere fire. Somewhere in my mind, I could hear a small lullaby. I registered voices calling out to me. But I was too sleepy to care.

 **HANABUSA'S POV~~~**

The huge amount of dust could only mean one thing. There were quite a number of Levels Es in the vicinity.

"Hanabusa, look. Its River." Akatsuki murmured. Turning around, I saw a sight that made me shiver. Strong flames surrounded River, giving her the image of a pure, powerful being. But seeing her closed eyes made me worry. I walked slowly, a hand reaching out to touch those flames.

"Idiot don't-" but it was too late. As soon as I touched the flames, it didn't burn me. Rather, it shot up into the sky and disappeared. River then fell into my awaiting arms, breathing normally. Akatsuki hurried over to us. Knowing his upcoming question, I answered.

"She's alright, just exhausted. But all we know now is that whatever had happened her has got something to do with River." Akatsuki nodded.

"She's a trouble magnet, that's for sure. First you, now her, my life is meant for babysitting I guess."

I pouted. "Oi!"

"Let's get back. Chairman Cross would want to know as well. And," Akatsuki grimaced, "Kaname as well."

Oh man. This is not going to turn out well.

 **Hello. Its been a long two months. I had finals and its my first semester in a uni overseas so I needed some time to adapt. Furthermore, I realized the more I write, the more I realized Im not getting enough critics or comments. So I kind of felt insecure about it. But I'm fine now. I'll update the next chapter soon! So stay in tune!**

 **RD~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dealing With Reality Sucks- Big Time**

 **Normal POV~~~~**

Of course it did not turn out well.

In the Moon Dormitory, Kuran Kaname felt the spike of raw power. For an old pureblood vampire, he was surprised when he felt chills down his spine.

'Who is it? This powerful person can be a hindrance if I don't find out.' He thought. He got up from his chair and got ready to go outside when he sensed Yuuki's presence in the Moon Dormitory. He did not remember asking her to come here.

"Yuuki will be the death of me someday. "He muttered. He began to worry as Aido will try to drink her blood. Speaking of him, Kaname concentrated. Aido is not here in the Moon Dormitory. Neither is Kain.

'Are they out with the little girl again?' Kaname thought. 'Those two are getting awfully close to her these days. Maybe I can pull out information about her when I meet them.'

"Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. She was peeking into the room, wondering if it was alright with him to come in. He smiled a true smile and beckoned her to come in. He opened out his arms, which she gladly accepted and hugged him tightly.

"What brings my dear Yuuki here?" Kaname asked, mindlessly stroking her soft, silky brown hair.

Yuuki exclaimed excitedly.

"Chairman Cross wanted to invite you for dinner next week. He knows you are very busy, so he wanted to ask in advance. Are you alright with coming over next Saturday? Please come, Kaname-Senpai! It will be so much fun!"

With such joy and innocence in her eyes, Kuran Kaname, as usual, found it hard to say no. Spending time with Yuuki will be great, be it loving her as a sister only.

"Of course, Yuuki. I will come. By the way, where is Kiryuu and River?"

Yuuki, who is in love with Kaname, noticed Kaname's use of River's name. But she thought nothing of it. Instead, she is hoping that Kaname and River will be friends with each other. Oh Yuuki, if only you know.

"River-chan went shopping with our classmates, Sally-chan and Karen-chan. I am not sure when she will be back."

'Shopping? That means she's outside in town. Wait, the raw power that I sensed just now. Could River be in danger? I need to go soon.' Kaname thought.

"I see. Well Yuuki, I need to go for a Council Meeting so I shall see you later. Stay safe. Will you be okay going back to the Sun Dormitory by yourself?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Good bye, Kaname-Senpai!"

"Goodbye."

As soon as Yuuki left the Moon Dorms, Kuran Kaname snapped his fingers. His entire form dissolved into a thousand bats and they flew to the site where the once beautiful café was.

 **MEANWHILE~~~~**

 **AKATSUKI'S POV~~~**

Hanabusa and I arrived at Chairman Cross'house. I knocked on the door, which was opened by him a few moments later. He took in River's unconscious form and directed us to the drawing room.

After River was safely tucked in under a warm blanket and fluffy pillow, Chairman Cross began stroking her hair. He asked quietly, "What happened to the Level Es?"

Hanabusa answered, in awe.

"Perished. River did it. She's amazing, with all the flames swirling around her. Her powers might be on par with Lord Kaname."

I piped in, murmuring,

"Its her first time using the powers. She passed out, exhausted from the strain of using them and shock."

Chairman Cross sighed, removing his glasses and messaging his temples.

"For now, we need to prevent Kaname-Kun from knowing River's true identity in this world."

I wondered.

"Does Kiryuu and Yuuki Cross know about River?"

"Not at all, Akatsuki-kun. Unfortunately, she is at odds with both. I believe time will heal everything, so I am not too concerned. Besides, River has her own friends that she can count on and that's more than enough."

Chairman Cross continued.

"However, I am going to check with Yagari-san on what he's doing with River-chan. The fact that she had to awaken in this manner means that he has not taught her how to fight against Level Es."

Hanabusa interrupted.

Äctually, we found this in River's possession."

Oh right, I almost forgot about that broken piece of junk. Or at least that's what it looked like to me. It was an old gun, with no bullets inside. Even Kiryuu's looked a thousand times better. How did River intend to protect herself with this? Chairman Cross examined it and seemed to have recollected something.

"It's a gun which contains pellets. It's meant for practicing your shooting and aiming skills. Ýagari-san probably did not see it fit to hand River-chan a weapon yet."

"I… don't… care…" River's raspy voice was heard throughout the room.

Almost instinctively, I went over to River and gave her a glass of water. Seeing that she is still weak, I brought the glass to her lips and helped her drink.

 **RIVER'S POV~~~~**

The familiar ceiling of Uncle's drawing room greeted me as I came to.

"It's a gun which contains pellets. It's meant for practicing your shooting and aiming skills. Ýagari-san probably did not see it fit to hand River-chan a weapon yet."

Hearing this, I wheezed out my frustration.

"I… don't… care…"

But my throat was parched. Before I could flail my arms about for a glass of water, Akatsuki helped me out. After drinking, I slowly got up.

My hair was in a mess, face filled with oil, blackheads and gunk. Clothes disheveled, my nails chipped off and my knees bruised from the fall and broken glass. But none of them mattered to me. Because as soon as I saw Uncle, I ran to him and started crying.

Uncle held me tightly, and my tears spilled even more. I blabbered everything to him. I knew he probably will not understand a bit of what I said through my panted breaths and snot, but I wanted to vent out my fears and helplessness.

It's lame to cry at this age. But what could I have done? Reality sucks. Level Es are scary. In mangas and animes, we see the animated version. But to have a bunch of them coming towards to you- a source of food. It's scarier than watching a 4-D ghost movie. That was something I never ever wanted to experience again.

But knowing what had happened over the past few weeks, something tells me that the worst is out there, waiting for me.

"Oh River-chan. Its alright. You came back safely. I am proud of you." Uncle patted my back.

"Hey! Don't forget about us! We brought you back here, you know!" Hanabusa exclaimed, mad that he was forgotten during this entire time.

All of sudden, my demeanor changed. As soon as I registered the fact that Hanabusa and Akatsuki are here, the girl in me became self-conscious. VERY. I didn't dare turn my hideous crying face to them.

Luckily, Uncle seemed to guess my discomfort.

"Why not let River-chan rest for today? After all, she has been through a lot. I have a feeling Kaname-kun will come soon. No doubt he will have sensed the surge of power in town. He could have left the Moon Dormitory to check it out. Return to your rooms. Do you have a cover story prepared, Hanabusa-kun?

"Of course! We came to visit River because she is sick. That way, Lord Kaname won't suspect a thing. That River was there at the café or we both went there. We masked our scents very carefully."

"Good thinking. Now, get going you two while I put River to sleep."

"Goodnight Chairman Cross, River."

"Goodnight." Akatsuki said, though for some reason, I can feel them both staring at me. I buried more of my face in Uncle's clothes and just mumbled a "Goodnight" back.

After Uncle tucked me into bed, he kissed my forehead goodnight and stayed with me until I fell asleep.

 **MEANWHILE~~~~**

 **KURAN KANAME'S POV~~~~**

As soon as I appeared at the site, the sight of vampire ashes greeted me. There were a mass of Level Es in the area. However, I sensed something interesting.

I could smell the faint residues of power. There is a very faint scent but I was unable to place my mind on it. It's not a Pureblood or artistcoat. Is it a Vampire Hunter?

'Someone powerful has arrived in the vicinity. I will have to find out who it is. He/She could be a hindrance to my plans if he decides to wreak havoc.' I thought. I will have to visit Chairman Cross and inform him of this occurrence. Maybe he can send someone from the Vampire Hunter's Association to check on this matter.

'I can use this opportunity to see River as well.' I thought with a small smile. Ever since I have accepted my feelings for River, I have been looking forward to meeting her and woo her. She might still hate me for what I have done, but I will change it. After all, I will always get what I want.

With that in mind, my form burst into a thousand bats and we flew to the front of Chairman Cross' house. I wanted to change back but then I saw Yuuki and Kiryuu walking up to the front steps. The bats hid behind a tree and I reverted to my original form. Kiryuu sensed me and brought out his Bloody Rose.

"You scare me, Kiryuu. Put the Bloody Rose down. I need to meet the Chairman." I said as I stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"Kaname-Senpai!"

Yuuki greeted enthusiastically.

"Yuuki, it's good to see you again." I smiled and continued.

"Shall we all go? Chairman must be waiting."

As usual, Chairman Cross hugged Yuuki and got kicked away for trying to hug Kiryuu. I tried to search for River's scent and figured she was upstairs in her room. "Hmm. Chariman, shall we head to your study? I need to speak to you about vampire matters."

 **NORMAL POV~~~~**

'Ah, as expected of the ancient Pureblood. He probably checked out the town before coming here.' Kaien Cross thought.

"Sure Kaname-kun. Zero-kun, I am leaving it to you to make dinner. Please make some hot soup for River-chan as well! She's unwell."

Zero raised one of his eyebrows, so did Kaname.

"Did something happen to her?" Yuuki asked, concerned.

"She's sick. It's a new environment and she has been training hard under Yagari-Sensei so..?"

"WAIT WHAT?! Why is she training under him?" Zero shouted, astonished and obviously, unhappy.

"Why am I not informed about this, Chairman?" Kuran Kaname asked.

"Now , now Zero-kun, Kaname-kun. She knows about vampires. It only makes sense to train her to protect herself from them." Chairman Cross smiled, as though nothing was wrong with that. He totally ignored Kaname's question.

"For how long?" Zero gritted his teeth.

"Its going to come close to a month. You don't want River-chan to be bitten to death, do you Zero? After the talk I gave you and Yuuki-chan, are you still going to say such things?" Chairman Cross' head grew big with his murderous smile. Zero then growled and left for the kitchen. "Tsk."

"Yuuki-chan, help Zero-kun with the preparations for dinner."

"Of course, Chairman. See you later, Kaname-senpai."

"I will not be able to stay for dinner but I will come for the dinner in the weekend. Till next time, my dear Yuuki." He pats her head, before following Chairman Cross to his study.

 _Hi everyone! Its almost 10 months since I last updated. No, I did not have any writer's block. I had a lot of things on my mind and school to deal with. And when summer came, I had other commitments. Now, I am in uni 2_ _nd_ _year and I came across this fanfic and remembered my work. So here is the update. Just a litte suspense. Enjoy wondering what they will be talking about -RD_


End file.
